Conspiracy
by Orion6
Summary: *WIP* Slightly AU. Kinsey is plotting and SG1, Major Davies & some allies are forced to test the boundaries of how far they will go to protect their names, their jobs and their sanity. This will be a novel eventually : Paul/other, Sam/Daniel.
1. Alligance

His eyes squinted shut as he began to wake and the realisation that the sun was already high in the sky, causing bright light to infiltrate his room hit him hard. He opened his eyes and turned, staring out of the window. He raised himself up on his hands so that he was sitting upright and ran his hands over his face. He looked sideways at the clock and groaned softly; making his way out of bed he climbed into the shower and turned the faucet on cold. He shuddered as the cold water hit him and then relaxed, leaning his forehead against the cold tiles. He remembered the look of confusion on her face as they lead her from the office in handcuffs, the look of betrayal in her eyes as the charges were read against him.

He cursed and turned the shower off, drying himself down quickly; he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up the phone rapidly dialling a number.

"Your message please…"

"Meet me at the fountain. 14:00."

He hung up and stared at the phone. When they had led her past him, he had shoved his personal pager into her coat pocket. He prayed to god they hadn't found it and that she got the message. He had known when he'd been given this assignment that she would be implicated should anything go wrong. She was his PA. She was trusted. So many times he wished he'd told her, trusted her with this information. But the President had persuaded him otherwise, promised that should the worse happen he would personally make sure that she was safe and that her career was not affected.

He reached into his closet and pulled out a faded pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He pulled the shirt on over and walked over to the mirror staring at his reflection. So different from the Major Paul Davies everyone saw at the Pentagon and in DC. His hair was dishevelled, there was a hint of stubble on his face, his eyes were dark and emotionless and circles were beginning to show under his eyes.

He put his watch on, gathered up his keys and his wallet. He looked down at his cellphone and decided against it. No doubt they would be tracing that. He knew they wouldn't go as far as surveillance or tagging his car, but he did know that they'd be keeping an eye on him. He left his house and get into his car. He swiftly left the estate and pulled onto the freeway, heading for the nearby park. He checked the time. 13:45.

"Please god let her have got that message." He shifted his car into a higher gear and changed lanes into the traffic.

-

She sat at the table with her chin resting on one of her hands, staring through the steam of her freshly brewed coffee and looking out over the garden. She shook her head softly and wondered how it had all come to this. She'd been one of the most sought after PA's in the Air Force. She had been assigned to Major Paul Davies last year and had been head hunted several times since, but her loyalty was always to him.

He had brought her into his office shortly after her employment started. He had welcomed her and informed her of what he expected of her. He ran her through her duties and also advised her that at times it may seem as if he with held information from her. He asked her to trust him. Told her that she would come to no harm because of this. She had agreed to trust him.

She snorted at the memory and sighed. She had been taken from the office in handcuffs in broad daylight. She had heard all the hushed whispers from those she had past. She had been placed into a white van and driven from the premises. They had not gone far though. She was blindfolded and led into a building and when the blindfold was removed, she was looking at the President.

'I am sorry that you became involved in this. It is unfortunate that I cannot tell you more about the current situation but I'm afraid your security clearance will not allow me to discuss it with you. This event will not be held on record and whilst I can appreciate it will prevent your working within the Pentagon, I will hire you within my office when this blows over. I would consider it a personal favour if you would do one thing for me. Trust him.'

She heard the beeping and frowned. She placed her coffee on the table and moved slowly towards the origin of the noise. She padded through to the lounge and backtracked when the noise grew fainter. She continued onto the hallway and leant her head against the rack of coats. She ran her hands over the fabric until she felt the pulsing item and quickly rummaged through the pockets until she pulled the pager free of its hiding place. She looked down at the message.

"Paul." She glanced at the clock. 13:50. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the house, jumped into her car and drove. She took a shortcut down the alley towards the park and pulled into the main parking area. She quickly got out of the car and made her way down the path towards the main square. Turning just before she got there she pushed aside some of the branches and cut through the hedge.

She slowed as she got to the old gravel pathway and drew a long breath. With the President's words ringing in her mind she ducked under the long branches of the willow tree and entered the secluded garden.

-

He checked his watch 14:05 and sighed wondering if his pager had been found after all. He looked around the small garden and remembered how he'd stumbled across it. They'd been taking a break from work and had decided to eat lunch al fresco. They were busy eating their subs and telling each other stories of their disastrous pasts. They had a rule – when outside of work, don't talk about work. It kept them sane in a way. She had just made a quip about him not being able to hold down a relationship due to his excessive neatness and he'd shoved her a little too hard. She'd cried out softly as she fell through the branches of the willow tree and he had followed worried. When he cleared the branches he'd seen her staring in wonder at the small enclosed garden sheltered behind.

From that day that had been the place he'd come to reflect, to think, to clear the air. Often alone but sometimes they came together. It was their secret. The fountain stood in the middle of the garden and it was there he now sat – waiting.

He looked up as he heard movement on his left side and saw her, standing infront of the willow tree. Her long brown hair caught the breeze and her jacket moved slightly as she placed her hand in the pocket. She pulled out his pager.

"Sneaky."

He sighed. "I have to be. Part of the job."

She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the fountain. She watched him open his mouth to speak and raised her hand to silence him. "Don't. The President had a little chat to me the day I was taken away. He told me I couldn't know of what was going on but that he would make sure I always had a job if the worst happened." She searched his eyes for some sign of what was happening around them. "I don't know what is going on. But there is one thing I do know for sure. I do not believe what you are accused of. I do not believe that you are capable of high treason. And I want you to know… I want you to know that I trust you Paul."

He watched her closely whilst she spoke. It was the first time she had ever called him Paul. All the time they spent together whether in work or here, she had always called him 'Major'. She said it was a little dig to remind him that he was such a major pain in the arse at times. He'd laughed and thought it typical of her to say something like that. Now – he wasn't laughing. Now – it was personal.

"What the hell is going on? Why are they trying to frame you?"

"Rihanna I can't tell you that. It's classified. But I do need to know how far you are willing to go with this. This is only going to get worse. We have both been placed on leave, we are both under surveillance. I need someone to cover for me. I need them to believe that this situation has forced us to overstep our working relationship."

Rihanna breathed in sharply. "You want us to break the frat rules?" She watched him nod. "I don't understand how that would help."

"If they believe that we are sneaking around having a relationship, it will draw their attention away from what I am really doing. It will throw them off the scent. I know this is a lot to ask of you and believe me if there was another way then I would not ask. Within 12 hours they will have both our houses under surveillance and my chance will be lost. We need to make a move now."

"Move? I don't understand."

"You said you trusted me." He watched her nod. "Then all I need is a simple yes or no."

"Yes… of course."

"Thank you."

She shook her head slightly. "Don't thank me yet. Thank me when it's over."

They spent a few hours discussing what needed to be done and how they were going to play their cards. Just before they left the garden Paul heard the gravel shift as someone walked down the path. He took her hand as he moved the branches aside and heard the footsteps leave the path and sound on the soft ground behind the hedge. He laughed as he pulled her free from the branches and then pushed her against the trunk, his right hand running up her thigh and his left holding her in place. He kissed her neck softly and whispered quietly into her ear.

"Spy, Ten o'clock. Possibly with camera."

She leant her head back against the trunk and cast a glance in that direction as her head fell backwards and she moaned. She raised her head back and moved her left hand to the back of his neck, grabbing his hair as he continued to trace patterns on her leg. "No camera." She whispered softly.

He pulled back and smiled. Making sure he spoke loud enough and that his voice was husky he spoke. "Perhaps we can continue this….. elsewhere?"

She arched her eyebrow at him and smiled seductively. "Your place or mine?"

-

Captain Brookes watched them move away from the tree and make their way back up the path, still half entwined around each other. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Yes."

"I think you're right. I think she is in on it sir. I've found them at the Central Public Park, hiding behind some trees and let's just say, they definitely weren't talking. I know that Major Davies drove here sir, but so far I've been unable to get an ownership trace on Captain Rihanna Meyers vehicle."

"Follow them you idiot. Find out where they are going and report back to me in one hour."

"Yes sir." He hung up the phone and moved out from his hiding place. He reached the parking area just in time to see Paul's car leave the plot. He ran to his own vehicle and jumped in.

In Washington, Kinsey looked across his desk at the man sat in his office. "Now I have upheld my end of the bargain by removing the SGC Liaison from his duties. It is down to you to get into the SGC. I assume you know what you need to do once you get there?"

"Of course. I have the Transfer of Duty papers already signed."

"I want you to shut them down as quickly as possible. I want the teams dismantled and Hammond out. Do not leave any loop holes this time."

Rihanna checked the side mirror as they joined the freeway. "He's following."

Paul took his right hand off the wheel and draped it around her shoulders, playing with a loose piece of hair. "We won't have enough time to stop at yours and collect anything. I have enough money in the house to get us by. We can stop on the way and pick you up some clothes."

Rihanna glanced sideways at him. "Is everyday of your life such an adventure?"

Paul sighed. "Not everyday. But let's just say occurrences such as this are common place. I'm a dangerous man to know."

Rihanna noticed there was no teasing tone in his voice. "I like adventure. Maybe I should consider dating you. Would spice my own life up a little."

Paul chuckled softly. "I'd save that statement until we're out of this predicament." He turned off the freeway and made his way onto his estate. 'If we get out of this predicament.'


	2. Control

Hammond looked up from his paperwork at the curt knock on his door. "Come."

Major Matthew Jefferies walked into the room and gave a formal salute. "General Hammond. Major Matthew Jefferies, Pentagon Internal Affairs."

Hammond closed his eyes briefly in annoyance and then opened them. "Have a seat Major. What can I do for you?"

"General I regret to inform you that I am here in an official capacity to inform you of an investigation that has been launched against Major Paul Davies, former SGC liaison. I have…"

"I'm sorry. Did you just say **former** SGC liaison?" Hammonds tone was blunt and full of authority. He knew the circles this man moved in and he had no doubt that a certain Senator was behind this.

"Yes sir I did. I have paperwork here briefly outlining the charges made against Major Davies and the proof that has so far been gathered by the Pentagon." Major Jefferies placed a manila file on the desk infront of Hammond. "I also have been asked to hand over these Transfer of Duty papers, signed by the President, authorising me to take over Major Davies' duties with immediate effect." He watched as Hammond picked up the file and began to look over the contents. "All paperwork, documents and electronic records within the SGC belonging to Major Davies must be handed over to the Pentagon within 3 days for assessment. Any personal belongings kept here must also be handed over. I would…"

"Excuse me Major Jefferies…" Hammond placed the file down on the table. "I have personally worked with this man for many years. He comes highly recommended by the President. Do you seriously expect me to believe that a man who has dedicated his entire life to the Air Force; a man who has placed his life in danger many times to save this planet; a man who is the model officer and has gone above and beyond the call of duty on numerous occasions… is capable of…" Hammond opened the file again and read the charges. "High Treason: embroiled in a plot to remove the President from office and cause harm to the foundations of this governments rule. Air Force Fraternization code Red: the improper relationship between Major Paul Davies and Captain Rihanna Meyers (PA) leading to inability to do duties …" Hammond threw the file back at Major Jefferies. "This is slander. Pure and Simple."

Major Jefferies leant down and pulled another file out of his briefcase and threw it over to Hammond. "I think you are **very **mistaken."

Hammond opened the file and looked at the photos time stamped less than an hour ago. One showed Major Davies in his car leaning in towards a female whom he assumed was Captain Meyers. Another showed him helping her out of his car – his arm around her waist and her hand placed in his back pocket as Major Davies leaned into her to close the door. "Is this the best you can do?" Hammond looked up at the Major sat across his desk. As major Jefferies shock his head, Hammond looked at the last photo. It showed Captain Meyers in Paul's house. The photo had been taken through the kitchen window and she was sat on the counter, her legs wrapped around Paul and the pair were sharing a passionate kiss.

"Major Paul Davies and Captain Rihanna Meyers were placed under arrest yesterday. Charges were brought against them and bail was placed. They have both been removed from active duty and their trial will begin in a month's time. They are both under surveillance. The President has ordered me to take over where the SGC is concerned…" He heard movement in the adjacent room and noticed SG1 preparing for their briefing. "…as of now, all gate activity is suspended until we can be sure the corruption has not spread to those he was close to." He saw Hammond look towards the red phone on his desk. "Oh by all means General, feel free to confirm this information. The President is busy over-seeing the finer points of the case against them. I am sure he wouldn't mind providing the answers to any questions you have."

Hammond looked through the papers and upon seeing the presidential signature and stamp realised he had no option but to accept what the Major was telling him. He didn't like it and he didn't like him, least of all his implied notion that his people may be involved. "Very well. But I intend to brief my staff myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"A very prudent measure. I shall await your confirmation of stand down."

"Airman. Show Major Jefferies to guest quarters."

"Sir."

Hammond watched Major Jefferies leave and sighed reading through the rest of the memo before shredding the document. He knew his hands were tied and that he could do nothing. He allowed a brief smile to form on his lips. However, he knew several people who could.

-

"Morning people." Hammond took his usual seat at the head of the table, the manila file with the photo's in his hand..

Colonel O'Neill took his feet of the table and pointed at Hammond's office. "What did the stiff want?"

"That **stiff** Colonel is the new SGC liaison."

"New… what happened to Major Davies sir?" Major Carter looked around at her fellow team members.

"Major Davies has been placed on inactive duty after charges were brought against him. The charges are High Treason and Fraternization Code Red with his PA Captain Rihanna Meyers."

"That's horse shit General. Davies wouldn't know what High Treason was let alone have the balls to do it. And as for Fraternization – that guy lives and breathes Air Force regulations…" Jack stopped as Hammond slid a file over to him. He looked at the pictures and arched his eyebrows. "Wow."

Daniel frowned. "I'm sorry General but this really…"

"**Stinks**." Jack interrupted. "It stinks of Kinsey."

"Colonel I agree. Unfortunately I have written orders from the president to shut down operations of this mountain until an assessment can be made as to whether any of the SGC personnel are involved."

"Didn't see that one coming?!" Jack muttered sarcastically.

"General are you serious?" Daniel looked around the table as confused as the rest of them.

"I'm afraid so Dr Jackson. As of now, SG1 and all SG teams are on stand down until further notice. All gate activity is suspended. I will be making a general announcement in an hour." Hammond rose from the table. "I must stress to you all that under **no** circumstances are you to try and contact Major Paul Davies. Under **NO** circumstances is contact to be made with **him**. Dismissed."

They filed out of the briefing room.

"I can't believe that Paul would be involved in such a thing." Daniel sighed.

"Carter… have you still got Rihanna's email address?"

"Yes sir. I'll get on it right away."

"O'Neill – did General Hammond not stress that we were not to make contract."

"Yes Teal'c he did. He stressed we could not contract Major Davies…"

Daniel looked at Sam. "I thought it was odd he mentioned the woman's name."

Sam nodded. "I know Rihanna fairly well from my previous dealings at the Pentagon. The General knows we keep in touch."

"He wants us to do what he can't. He wants us to poke around." Jack smiled.

"Indeed O'Neill. It would seem so."

-


	3. Games afoot

Paul looked over Rihanna's shoulder and smiled as the car speed off. "Well that will keep them at bay for only so long." He felt her legs move from around his waist and moved away to make the coffee. "We need to be gone by the morning. I've arranged for my neighbour to pop in. She is going to go shopping for us and allow us use of her cell for any calls we need to make. She's ex force so she knows the score." She saw Rihanna arch her eyebrows. "Ok ok. And she has a slight crush on me so…"

"…you're using that to your advantage." Rihanna smirked and gratefully accepted the coffee that he had just made. "I can use her cell and hook it up to my laptop. I need to call my father and let him know what's happening. He can pick my car up as well." She sighed. "I should be used to all this you know. He was involved in some top classified projects in his day. Many things never added up and at one point my mother just gave up and divorced him." She followed Paul into the lounge and curled up on one of the couches. "It's sad when someone's job interferes with family."

Paul sat down opposite her and gave her a rueful smile. "We all know what we will sacrifice when we join. You of all people should know how difficult our jobs make it to find love."

Rihanna chuckled. "Oh really? What by personal experience or listening to you moan about it day in, day out."

Paul grinned. "Touché. It's not like I haven't tried to date people. It's just… with my job and my schedule, I'm often called away at the last minute, I never know when I'll be back and I often forget to call." He looked over to her as she placed her mug down on the coffee table. "I'm not doing a very good job at selling myself here am I?"

"Why on earth would you feel the need to sell yourself to me?" She looked at him fondly. "I've known you for a while now Paul and whilst I will admit that at times you are more than slightly forgetful, you are dedicated to your job. It's not that you don't care about the people you date, it's just that there are more important things that you cannot share with them. To be fair, you have been dating outside the Air Force, maybe choosing civilians isn't the answer?"

"Maybe not. I just wanted something normal in my life for once." He sighed and looked up as his neighbour Katie came in through the back door. "Hey Katie."

"Hi Paul." She looked across at Rihanna, openly viewing her as competition. "Here's my cell…" She handed him the phone. "Now what do I need to get?"

"We need clothing more than anything. You know my sizes and Rihanna is…"

"Size 8 clothes and size 6 shoes."

"We'll need evening wear, warm clothes and also some normal stuff…" He got up and Katie followed him out into the kitchen.

Rihanna shook her head slightly and proceeded to interface Katie's cell with her laptop to gain a secure internet connection. She had managed to pull her laptop from her own car before they had sped out of the parking lot. She typed in her father's details and waited for a connection the other end. She rolled her neck in an attempt to ease the discomfort that had settled there and rubbed it thoughtfully.

"I've asked Katie to send her hairdresser round to us; we could do with make-overs."

"Oh how very spy like. Do we get to change our names as well?"

"No because I dread to think what you'd come up with!" Paul chuckled remembering a conversation they'd had previously about absurd and suggestive Bond girl names. "That and I think we've got enough to try and remember without adding to it."

Rihanna turned her attention to her laptop as a beep signalled that her father had signed onto the secure connection. She activated the speaker phone on Katie's cell.

"Hey Dad."

"You know when you told me you were joining the Air Force I didn't envision you becoming involved in something like this Ri. Rumours are already rife. They are saying that you've eloped and got married. They're treating that as a more serious charge than the others!"

"Seriously dad… can you imagine me married?"

"Well no but these things sneak up on us when we least expect. Are you both ok?"

"We're fine. You won't be hearing from us for a while but I do need you to pick my car up. I'll send directions. Just try not to read too much into what is being said."

"Oh I won't. But just so you know what you're getting yourself into. Your boss… he's involved in Project Dark Skies…."

Rihanna bit her lip. "Ok Dad. Thanks. We'll be in touch." She terminated the transmission and looked over at Paul. "That explains a lot."

"What's Project Dark Skies?" A deep frown formed on Paul's forehead as he studied his PA. Could she possibly know about the Stargate? Is that why she rarely questioned what he said? "Do you know something you shouldn't?"

"Quite probable I'm sure." She shut the laptop and disconnected the cell phone.


	4. Role Play

Thank you for the reviews and feedback for this story. I'm glad you are all enjoying the fruits of my labour :) As Beth requested - a longer chapter!

-

After two hours of sitting on Paul's floor having her hair dyed, cut, styled, blow dried; Rihanna was thankful to be able to stand up and move about. She moved off into the kitchen area as Sadie called for Paul to take his turn and was greeted by a stunned looking Katie with a mass of bags.

"Wow… that looks… very different. It looks good." Katie turned away and placed all the bags onto the table.

"I'm not so sure. I certainly had to look twice at my reflection so that can only be a good thing – right?" She filled the kettle up with water. "Coffee?"

Katie nodded. "Please." She walked through and sat down on the couch opposite Paul and raised an eyebrow at Sadie. "Blonde highlights?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Yep. Not very Air Force and exactly what I need. Where's Rihanna?"

"She's taken the clothes into the bedroom and is having a look through them. I'll keep an eye on the house for you whilst you have gone. Maybe when you get back, we can go out for a drink?"

"I'd like that Katie." Paul remembered Rihanna's words. "Although I can't promise when that will be."

Katie nodded. "It's fine. I understand. I won't hold you to it either… it would just be nice. Even if nothing more comes of it."

"I agree." Paul wrinkled his nose. "This stuff stinks."

Sadie chuckled. "Oh quit moaning or I'll take it off early and you'll have bright orange hair."

Paul rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to Katie. "I really appreciate you helping us out like this."

Katie nodded. "I fully expect the same from you should the occasion arise."

Rihanna looked at the clothes on the bed and raised her eyebrows. Katie had certainly done a good job. There was a large variety of clothes, clothes she would never have picked out for herself in a million years, but she guessed that was the idea. There were jeans, tops, skirts, two evening dresses, casual sweaters, sandals, sneakers and boots. Katie had also picked up some accessories consisting of a few bags, jewellery and various belts.

Katie gratefully took her current clothes off and picked out a pair of jeans, a thin long black sweater, a wide brown belt and a pair of brown sandals and changed quietly. She heard Paul muttering to himself as he went into the bathroom to wash his hair and smiled. Katie had also picked out a range of sunglasses and a few head scarves. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen to finish the coffee. As she did she caught her reflection in the cabinet. Her once long dark brown untouched hair had been layered in chopping, sweeping movements and her hair colour was a stunning golden brown with blonde highlights running through it. The layers had taken the bulk out of her thick hair so it hung around her face, framing it.

"Paul says can he have a beer." Katie returned to the kitchen.

"No doubt he's just washed the bleach of his hair and had a heart attack." Sadie picked up her coffee and smiled. "I really think your new style suits you Rihanna. And what with the new clothes… I certainly wouldn't peg you as an Air Force officer."

They heard the hair dryer go on and chuckled. Sadie and Katie returned to the lounge to clear away the various items that adorned the coffee table and Rihanna turned her attention to clearing the kitchen area. She heard the hair dryer click off and various pots being picked up and moved around in the bathroom area. Finishing the last of the dishes she opened the fridge and found a nice cold beer.

"I'm really not sure about this." Paul's voice sounded from the doorway. Rihanna closed the fridge door and turned beer in hand and looked at his hair, aware that he was taking in her appearance as well.

"I think it really suits you. Definitely not very Major Davies… much more, dare I say it, sexy." She handed him the beer and leant against the counter, her hand resting on her hip and her eyebrows arched. "Close your mouth Paul."

Paul stuttered slightly before regaining his composure. "Sorry it's just I've rarely seen you out of uniform and… you look amazing."

Rihanna smirked. "Really? What fitting enough to be seen alongside the great Major Davies?"

Paul playfully punched her in the arm. "I'm not that picky."

Rihanna sipped her coffee. "Yes you are."

They moved forward into the lounge just in time to see Sadie finish packing her things away. "Well good luck to you both. Katie has asked me to give her hair the once over so we're off."

Paul stepped forward and hugged Katie. "Thank you. For everything."

Katie nodded and smiled at Rihanna. "Take care of him for me."

"I will." They watched as the two women left through the back door. Rihanna looked down at her watch. "Ok. Well if we are planning an early getaway then we need to get some sleep."

"Agreed." Paul walked into the kitchen and glanced through the blinds, careful not to move them or turn any lights on. "He's back."

"Oh great. So that means we have to do the whole 'shadows in the bedroom' charade?" Rihanna finished her coffee and placed her mug in the sink.

"You getting bored of me already?"

"You know, Katie really does like you Paul. It's obvious from the clothes she's picked for you; each item will flatter you when you wear it. Don't lead her on."

Paul sighed and threw his empty beer bottle in the bin. "I know and I don't want to. I fully intend to take her out to dinner as a thank you when I return."

He followed Rihanna out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bedroom. "Well then make sure you make your intentions clear to her. Don't let her think you are doing it because you are interested in her if that is not the case."

They reached the bedroom and Paul flipped the light on, catching Rihanna's hand as she began to make her way over to the bed and pinning her up against the wall. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" He nuzzled her neck softly and gauged what angle they'd need to be at for their shadows to be seen from outside.

"You'll only detect what you want to see." She whispered in his ear before biting his ear lobe gently. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it against the curtains, making them move. She chuckled and moved so she was kneeling infront of him. She slid his belt free from his jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling them down.

Paul allowed his head to fall back, fully aware of what this would look like to the person in his car outside. "What do you want me to see?"

Rihanna ran a finger lightly over the scar on Paul's inner thigh. "Battle wound?"

Paul snapped himself out of his current train of thought. "Yeah. One of many."

She moved so she was standing infront of him again and moved back slightly to allow him to step out of his jeans before kissing him, tracing patterns over his back. His fingers worked on her belt and once that had slid to the floor, he pulled her sweater over her head, allowing her hair to fall over her skin and exposing her breasts. His head dipped to her neck and he gently kissed her whilst working on her jeans. Rihanna's own head fell back as she moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of his skin against hers. It had been a long time since she had been in this situation with a man, and at that moment in time, that particular fact was a severe hindrance.

Paul took her hand and waiting for her to step out of the rest of her clothes, pushed her softly onto the bed, bringing himself down so that he was covering her. He leant over and turned off the light. Steadying himself he took a deep breath. They were now lying on the bed, both of them in under garments only and he knew she could feel his arousal. He closed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts.

-

Captain Brookes angled his lens at the bedroom window and snapped away as he watched the two of them begin to undress each other. Their shadows rarely parted and he could see the caresses their hands were making. He watched as she dipped out of sight and saw Paul's head fall back and bit his lip. He continued to take pictures until the lights went out and then packed his camera away.

"Lucky bastard." He muttered as he drove off.

-

Rihanna's head turned as she heard the ignition spark and the car drive off. "He's gone. I think we gave him enough of a show." She turned her head back and glanced at Paul's faint outline, his eyes still sparkling in the dim light. "Do you think he'll be back?"

"I have no doubt. The question is when will he be back. I was going to sleep downstairs but if they come back with heat vision, that pretty much blows our cover. I'm going to honest with you Rihanna; I'm not sure how much control I'm going to have if we stay in this situation much longer."

Rihanna shook her head softly and sighed as Paul moved so that he was lying next to her. "Typical man, it's nice to know I aid your sex drive Paul."

Paul silently berated himself for how his words had come across. "Rihanna you are an attractive woman, one I have grown very fond of you over the last year. It's not about the sex, I enjoy your company, I enjoy our talks. I feel very comfortable around you. I just… I don't think I realised all this before because our professional relationship got in the way."

Her body was screaming at her to kiss him but she bit back that desire. "It's still a professional relationship Paul. Let's just get through this as best we can without doing something either of us is going to regret." She turned over and pulled the comforter over her body. "Goodnight."

He pulled the covers over himself and sighed softly. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Revelation

Apologies: five years into writing and all of a sudden I can't remember how to spell Paul's surname ;)

-

Rihanna lay on her side and heard his breathing even out and had to stifle a chuckle when he began to snore softly. Strangely she found it comforting and her mind began to wander. She trusted this man and she would do everything in her power to ensure that the truth came out. She would go however far she had to in this charade they had created, to help him get to the bottom of whomever was doing this to them. He was a good friend, a colleague. Her boss.

She remembered back to her father's words. When she was younger, her father used to tell her stories about an artefact that had been found in Giza a long time ago. It sent people to the stars and other planets, and he told her wonderful stories of new civilizations and adventure. She used to close her eyes at night and imagine these places. As she grew older, her memory of these had faded until she'd joined the Air Force. Her father had called in at hers one Sunday, shortly after she'd been assigned to Major Davis. He'd told her that those stories she'd longed for as a child, were based on fact. That he should not be telling her about it but felt he needed to. She'd listened as he'd told her that not only were the adventures real but that true horrors had also been found. Aliens who wished to destroy the planet and would use whatever means to do so. He told her of a secret base that was fighting these aliens and that she should choose her friends within the Pentagon with care.

She moved onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Project Dark Skies he'd called it. He stressed that this was not the official name of the project but the one that he would use. At the time it had seemed strange that he would come clean with this information, but after hearing his earlier confession that Paul was somehow involved, his timing began to make sense. She knew she had to be careful in more ways than one. She was in danger. In danger of mistaking feelings that she had long ago thought she would never find again, as feelings for her boss. She knew that she had to get through this for his sake as well as hers, but she also knew it wouldn't be easy. Despite how wrong it was, when they were acting out their relationship, it felt good. Really good. She pushed those thoughts aside and smiled when he moved in his sleep to place his arm around her waist. She didn't move it. She'd deal with that in the morning. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke some hours later. Looking at the clock he realised he didn't have long left to sleep. He was aware that his arm was wrapped around the sleeping form lying next to him but he chose to ignore it. He was thankful that she trusted him enough to do this. He was also pleasantly surprised at how easy it had been for them to slip into their roles. How natural it felt when he held her or kissed her. How passionate she made him feel and how dangerously close he was to slipping over the invisible boundary that had been drawn. His obvious arousal early had not been mentioned although his words had hit a sore point with her. Although he had to admit that with their bodies so close and half naked, he couldn't help but feel aroused, it was not purely because he had not had relations with a woman for a while. Often at night, whilst they were working, he would watch her. He had been so hell bent on dating civilians that until this situation had arisen; he had not considered her as a potential date.

And yet he remembered how it used to be when they worked long days in the office. She would ensure that he wasn't disturbed by phone calls, berate him for making her fend off his female admirers (many of whom he forgot to dismiss), make him coffee without needing to be asked, rub his neck and shoulders when fatigue set in. He was careful she did not see or hear anything she should not and yet it now seemed that maybe she knew more than she had let on. They had a long drive ahead and a month to find the truth. He had reserved a log cabin up in the Canadian mountains for them, located within a small exclusive resort that he knew was favoured by Kinsey and his associates. He looked once more at the woman beside him. They would have to make the performance of a lifetime to get the information they needed.

And they would need help. He had no doubt that by now Hammond would have ordered SG1 on stand down. He knew that Major Carter had kept in contact with Rihanna and knew that tomorrow he would need to make use of this fact. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, smiling as in her sleep Rihanna moaned softly at the loss of his arm and rolled, leaning against his side and slipping her arm across his chest. He traced lazy patterns across her back as she snuggled into him. She was not making this easy on him. He felt her hand flutter across his chest and realised she was waking but made no attempt to move.

"What time is it?" Her voice was low and full of sleep.

"Four thirty… go back to sleep. We have another hour or so before we need to leave." He deliberately kept his voice low, aware that neither of them had moved and that he was still tracing patterns across her back.

She closed her eyes against his chest, her breath softly caressing his right side as she felt the warmth his hands made across her back. If she had to define the emotions those movements made, she would be in serious trouble. It was an almost loving, gentle caress that one would use for his lover or wife.

He smiled softly as he felt her hand move and she softly played with the few hairs on his chest. Without thinking he moved his head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He held his breath slightly, knowing he may have just overstepped the mark, but waiting for her response. He relaxed as he felt her smile against his skin.

"No wonder I had to fend all those phone calls from women off. If they feel like I feel, then they felt wanted, safe and loved."

He felt his heart speed a little faster with her words. "It wasn't like this with them. I can't explain why but with you… I just want to protect you, keep you safe and…"

Rihanna raised herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. "…and what Paul?"

"Love you… with all my heart." He gently brushed a piece of her hair from her face. "I want to love you." He released his hold on her and quickly got out of bed. He moved over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a long t-shirt. He pulled the sweat pants on and threw the t-shirt in her direction. "Put it on… please."

Rihanna frowned but did as he said. She watched him get back into bed and searched his eyes for an explanation. "I don't understand."

"This isn't about sex Rihanna. As much as I would like to… this goes deeper. We have time and plenty of it; the situation has provided us with a great opportunity to get to know each other. Sex can wait… for now…" He pulled her back into his arms and lay back down on the bed. "For now… I just want to fall."

She smiled softly as his lips met hers. It was the first time they had kissed without reason to and it was so different from the passionate ones they had shared earlier. It was a long, soft, exploratory kiss; he paid particular attention to her mouth as his hands caressed her face and neck. And in turn, she responded accordingly. It seemed like forever to her until they broke apart and when they did, she knew she was now well within dangerous grounds. She had no idea where this was going to go or what the consequences were going to be, but she did know one thing.

She wanted to fall in love with him just as badly.


	6. Turning Point

Paul had not slept after his revelation from the early hours. Around 05:00 when Rihanna had drifted off to sleep again, he had carefully untangled himself from her arms and moved out of the bed. He'd grabbed his robe and after depositing a soft kiss on her forehead, wandered downstairs to make himself a strong coffee.

He gathered together a few more things they would need for the journey. Rihanna had done most of the packing the evening before and the bags were placed by the back door. He unlocked the door and padded out to the garage. He unlocked the door and looked in at his other car. This one wasn't registered to him. It was registered to an alias and the Pentagon had no idea he had it. He had of course placed himself on the insurance and early yesterday evening placed Rihanna on there too. Granted if they really wanted to trace them it wouldn't be that hard, but they were unaware of the back exit to Paul's house and were only watching from the front. His work car was sat in the driveway and would remain there for sometime.

He looked at the sports car and smiled. Placing his coffee down on the side, he retrieved all the bags from the door and packed them into the car. He placed Rihanna's purse in the passenger seat along with her laptop. Depending on the weather, they may be able to have the top down during their drive. Paul smiled on that thought; he loved to drive with the top down, wind blowing through his hair and the thought of having Rihanna in the car with him made the thought even more pleasing. He picked up his coffee and drank the warming liquid.

"So you're hiding out here?" Her voice was soft and teasing.

He turned and his breath caught in his throat on looking at her. She had just belted the very large t-shirt. She had collected herself some coffee and was stood barefoot in the doorway looking at him. "Yes. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd pack the car."

"And what a nice car it is." She placed her coffee down and ran her hands over the bonnet. "Soft top – you secret poser!"

Paul laughed at her. "Yes well… there are still a few things you don't know about me."

Rihanna turned to face him and he noted the serious tone her voice had taken. "There is still a lot we don't know about each other."

"We have a long drive ahead and a month of living in each other's pockets. I'm sure we will find out soon enough. Are you still ok with this?"

"You mean after last night?"

"Yes well… I didn't plan that. It kind of just happened. I wanted to be honest with you."

"And I appreciate that. Paul no matter what happens, I will see this through. We will get your name cleared. I'm in this for the long haul."

Paul smiled and led her back into the house. "In 'what' for the long haul exactly?"

Rihanna slapped him playfully. "Don't push it. You're cute but I can still resist you!"

"I doubt that…" Paul tickled her and then chased her up the stairs, laughing as she screamed.

-

"Any luck?" Daniel sat down next to Sam and placed her tea on the table.

She shook her head. "No. I've sent an email to her web based account. It's untraceable seeing as I'm using my anonymous account also, I guess we just have to sit back and wait for a reply."

"Do you believe the rumours?"

"Difficult to say." Sam sat back and looked at Daniel. "I don't believe he has done anything wrong if that's what you mean. As for the frat charges… Major Davis is a very good looking guy and I'm sure he's not short of female attention. It's just; I know how dedicated to his work he really is. I can't see him jeopardising his career for anything."

"You think Paul is good looking?" Daniel arched his eyebrow.

"Well sure, you'd have to be blind not to notice Daniel. I mean I could mention a few others…"

"Oh really? So who have you got your eyes on Sam?"

"I'm not saying I've got my eyes on anyone Daniel…"

"Ok so who else do you categorise as good looking?"

Sam sighed and looked at him. "Well there's you of course…"

"Me?"

"Yes you Daniel. And don't tell me you're oblivious to that fact because I know that you aren't. I've seen the way you bat your eyelids at the nurse's to get your own way."

Daniel blushed. "I do not. Well… ok, I do. But that's only when I need to gain access to the infirmary to sit with one of the team."

Sam laughed. "Yeah ok…"

Daniel sighed softly. "I concede your point. But just this once. I will never admit to that again! Sam, can I ask you a question?"

Sam reached forward and picked up her mug of tea. "Sure."

Daniel ran his hand through his hair and considered not asking her. It had been bugging him for a long time, her apparent affections towards Jack, the feelings he had towards her that he really shouldn't… he needed to know one way or another if there was ever a chance for them. "Would you ever give up your place on SG1 to be with someone you otherwise couldn't?"

Sam drew in a sharp breath and looked at him. "Daniel how many times do I have to tell you? I am not in love with the Colonel?"

"I'm not talking about Jack, Sam. I'm talking in general."

"I think I would. I mean I considered leaving the SGC to live with the Tok'ra when I realised how I felt about Martouf."

Daniel frowned. "You did?"

"Yes, albeit too late of a realisation on my part. When Martouf died and I thought about the chance I'd had with him, the chance I wouldn't take because I was too stubborn to admit how I felt, too stupid to realise that I needed more in my life, I made a decision that should I ever feel that way about someone again then I wouldn't question it. So yes – the answer to your question is I would. In a heartbeat."

Daniel nodded. So there it was. Not an admission of love for him – not that he had expected that. But it was an indication that should the time arise, should she need to make a choice. Then she would. "Have you ever come close?"

Sam placed her mug back down on the table and looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

Daniel closed his eyes. He thought about lying but he knew she'd see straight through that. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Because I've often wondered if our friendship would develop further and I was just curious as to whether you would let anything stand in your way."

Sam smiled. "The frat rules wouldn't apply Daniel, you're a civilian. They'd allow us to stay on the same team."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. So she'd thought about it.

"I've just received a reply from Rihanna."

"Read it out."

"Sam, we are currently on the road and will be for a few days. All correspondence should be kept web based under our alias to avoid detection. Paul has asked if you can look into the treason charges for him, as we are diverting our attention to the people who we believe to be undermining the President. Don't worry about Kinsey; we'll take care of him. Paul also extends his apologies that things have happened this way although he believes, as I'm sure do you, that Kinsey would have found another way. I will assist Paul in any way possible from this end. We just need assurance that you and the rest of the team will do all you can that end. Rihanna. PS: tell Hammond that the e-file marked 'sanctuary' is for his eyes only."

Daniel nodded. "At least they are ok. Has she left a contact number?"

"Not exactly. But in the signature there is a cell phone number I don't recognise."

"Playing safe."

"So it would seem."

"Jack is on his way up to Peterson to have a snoop around over there. He thinks that some of the guys may know something as our new SGC liaison made a very quick trip here considering."

Sam nodded. "I know. Usually trying to log a flight plan with those imbeciles takes at least a week. Well for the moment it looks like all we can do is wait to hear from Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel leant forward slightly. "Sam, do you remember Kinsey's last visit and his insistence that he book his own accommodation?"

"Yeah. I believe I still have the records of that visit somewhere."

"Maybe we should go take a look? We'd need…"

"…the pool vehicle is parked in the garage…"

"…too risky…"

"…oh you know not what you do!"

Sam jumped up and ran to get her keys and left quickly through the front door. Daniel wrapped himself up in his coat and left her apartment, slamming the door and ensuring it was locked. He waited on the sidewalk for Sam to appear and shook his head slightly. He trusted this woman with his life off-world, why was he so nervous? He heard her before he saw her and stepped back from the curb slightly as she stopped infront of him and handed him her spare helmet. "Women and bikes." He muttered before climbing on board and clinging to her for dear life as they sped off.

-


	7. Deception

Jack sauntered into the flight office at Peterson and nodded to the few airmen that he recognised. His gaze flitted over the room and he soon found his target. A blonde Captain was sat at the flight management desk and he smiled as he recognised her from a few meetings he'd attended there. She had on one occasion hinted at the possibility of going for a drink with him. He made his way across the room whilst he racked his brains trying to remember her name.

"Captain Tyler… how nice to see you again." He smiled brightly, half from the achievement of remembering her name and half to impress her. This woman had records of all the flight plans in and out of Peterson and he needed to get a good look at them. "Working hard?"

The blonde Captain got up from her seat and saluted him. Jack formally saluted back. "Colonel O'Neill."

"At ease Captain." He watched her sit back in her chair and took a seat on the desk next to her. "So… how's the job holding up?"

"Fine thank you sir. What brings you to Peterson?"

"Oh you know… this and that. I have a few meetings to attend…" he leaned in closer "but I was wondering, since I'm going to be at a loose end this evening, whether you would join me for a drink later?"

She blushed "I apologise sir. I should not have asked you the last time we met."

"Don't worry about it Captain. I'm not a huge lover of protocol and we officers do have such a thing as spare time ya know. It's nice to get out every once in a while. Especially in our line of work if you know what I mean."

"Yes sir. Of course, I would be honoured." She smiled up at him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Can I have a record of all the flights into Peterson over the last week or so? I'm trying to track down a flight that landed with some packages for the SGC. Dr Jackson is missing a very important artefact and whilst usually I wouldn't bother… the whining is starting to grate a little."

She sniggered softly. "I can imagine." She pulled out a file and handed it to him. "These are all the flights since the beginning of the month. I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for in here. I finish at about six."

"I'll swing by and get ya! Be seeing you…" Jack hopped down of the desk and made his way out of the office, scanning the records as he went. He found what he was looking for and then looked at the record underneath. Pulling out his cell phone he immediately dialled Carter's number and rolled his eyes when it went to voicemail. "Hey Carter… you'll never guess who's in town. Ring me."

-

Sam pulled up just around the corner from the address she had and stopped the bike, firmly placing one foot on the floor. She looked over the street and nudged Daniel.

Daniel pulled his helmet off and looked in the direction that she was looking in. "Well well… he's confident!"

Sam pulled out her cell phone as it beeped and listened to the message on her phone. Re-dialling the number she got off the bike. "Sir - I'm looking at him right now."

"Ok well with him in town it can't be good. Carter is Daniel with you?"

"Yes sir he is."

"Right I want to know what he's up to. You two snoop around over there. I've got a few meetings to attend and then I have a date with the Flight Manager. I'll see what I can get out of her."

"Good luck sir."

"Oh and Carter… see if you can get hold of Rihanna. I need to speak to Paul."

"Yes sir." Sam ended the call and looked at Daniel. "He's over at Peterson skulking around. He wants us to tail Kinsey."

"Figures. Looks like he's having lunch. There's no way we can walk into that restaurant without it looking too obvious."

Sam looked across the road and smiled. "Oh… I think we could manage it."

Daniel looked across the road and groaned. "You have got to be kidding!"

-

"General Hammond. I do not believe that this is wise."

Hammond sighed and looked at Teal'c. "I agree with you son. But things being as they are at the moment, we need someone on the outside. I want you to go to the Tok'ra and stay there. They can contact us anytime they need to as we can contact them. I need someone with our allies in case this hits the fan. At least with you out there, the Tok'ra can always bring a ship back."

"I believe I understand General Hammond. You wish me to be able to contact our other allies if needs be and seeing as all gate activity here is suspended…"

"You got it Teal'c." The gate opened. "Now quick, before Major Jefferies gets whiff of this."

Teal'c nodded and made his way up the ramp and through the event horizon. Just as the gate shut down, Hammond turned and saw Major Jefferies storm into the gateroom. "What exactly is the meaning of this?!"

"Teal'c is an alien. He wanted to go home. You cannot expect him to stay here on Earth when we have no idea as to how long this suspension will last. The man has family out there."

"You walk a thin line General!" He turned on his heels and fled.

"Yes I do. That's why I'm so damn good." He walked out of the gateroom to the sound of several of the SF's chuckling and smiled.

-

Paul looked down at his cell as it began to ring. He'd brought his with him, knowing that they may trace it but it was more likely they would just tap it. It was his mother. He groaned and answered the call. "Hi Mom."

Rihanna glanced sideways at him before returning her attention to the road.

"Paul… what is going on? I'm hearing all sorts of things. I called your house and your neighbour answered. She said you'd gone away for a month. A month?!"

"Mom calm down. There's been an… issue at work. I'm taking some time out."

"They say you've got married! Is it true?"

Paul contemplated his answer. He was aware that this was common rumour, he was also aware that all they had to do was check for a marriage certificate and they'd realise it wasn't. "Not exactly Mom, but I may be, very soon."

"Well who is she? You haven't had a girlfriend in a long time and suddenly you're getting married!"

Rihanna winced. She could hear her quite clearly and she sounded aggravated.

"It's a long story. You know her actually. Remember Rihanna?"

"Your PA! You're marrying your PA!? Paul you could do so much better…"

"Mom I love her. What better reason is there?"

Rihanna squirmed in her seat, more than a little uncomfortable with hearing his conversation. His mother obviously wasn't pleased and what was worse, was that she was fretting over nothing.

"Paul… where are you? I'm coming to see you."

Paul sighed. "No Mom… I'll come to you." He checked the next sign he saw on the road. "We're not far. I'll see you shortly." He ended the call "What are you doing?"

Rihanna pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Paul lying to every Tom, Dick and Harry to clear our names is one thing… but lying to your mother…"

"Rihanna, please. You said that you would do whatever it takes…"

"Yes but this is your **family** we are talking about Paul, not some bureaucrats at the White House."

Paul turned in his seat so he was facing her. "Rihanna we have got to pull this off. I've been thinking about it on the drive up here, we have to make this as real as possible." He pulled out a small velvet box from the glove compartment and gave it to her. "This was my grand mothers… I want you to wear it."

Rihanna took the box and opened it. Inside was an amazing diamond engagement ring, with a stunning pear shaped diamond and two smaller ones on the band. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. Opening them again she looked at Paul. "Paul… I've never been married. I've never even been proposed to. This just… this isn't how I imagined it." A tear formed in her eye and ran down her cheek before she could stop it. "I wanted to get married for all the right reasons… not like this."

"Who said anything about getting married?"

"You don't have to. You know as well as I do that the first thing they are going to do is search for a marriage certificate."

"Rihanna I know. Really I do. The more I get to know you, the more I fall for you. My feelings for you are increasing by the day and I know that by the end of this month, if I didn't have to do this now, then I would be doing it then and for all the right reasons. If it doesn't work out… we can get an annulment. Please… I know how much I ask of you…"

Rihanna looked into his eyes as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. She laughed softly. "I haven't said yes yet."

"But you haven't said no either…" He leant over and kissed her softly. "…you just broke a lot of hearts in the Pentagon."

She slapped him softly. "Hark at you Mr Ego!" She threw Katie's cell at him. "You'd best call your mother and arrange a meeting place. We can't meet there."

"Agreed." Paul began to dial the number as she pulled back into the traffic.


	8. Family

Sam and Daniel slunk into the booth next to where Kinsey had taken up residence and controlled their urge to laugh at each other. They had visited a costume shop and where neigh on unrecognizable. Sam had picked out a long red wig and a large hat and Daniel had a fake beard and baseball cap. They had then bought a few items of clothing from a store nearby and made sure that they looked nothing like themselves.

"What can I get you?"

Daniel put on a thick German accent and ordered some light bites and some refreshments whilst Sam positioned herself so that she could overhear the conversation going on behind them.

"…noticed that you moved very quickly in getting your man within the complex. I do hope this means you will not fail again?"

"You can be assured that no one wants to see this end more than I. It is true that I have tried several times to gain control of the program and failed. But now that I have a man on the inside and Davis is out of the way, I am confident that this time… I will succeed."

"I suppose that is why you are here in the Springs?"

Kinsey chuckled. "I see nothing wrong in a little preparation before hand."

"So what's the deal with Davis?"

Kinsey sighed. "We ran a check this morning and found a marriage certificate proving that he has well and truly crossed the line with Meyers. Both of them are currently MIA, although we did intercept a call to his mother earlier. We assume they are meeting to share the news of their nuptials. We have officers on route. If I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about Davis, he's dug his own grave as far as I'm concerned."

"Don't you find it a little odd though? He is after all favoured by 'you know who' and to date has an exemplary record. Why would he throw that away for a woman?"

Kinsey laughed. "Why would any of us? But you see it all the time… officers who think there is more to life. In my opinion, power is the greatest ally you can ever have. It is the **only** thing worth achieving… especially in this game."

Sam diverted her attention from the conversation and looked at Daniel. "Married?"

Daniel sighed keeping his voice low. "Either he has completely lost his mind… or he is going way above and beyond with this one."

Sam frowned. "Maybe… or maybe he's just playing into their hands to cover what he's really up to."

"Which is?"

"I have no idea."

-

"Paul!"

Paul winced slightly as his mother hugged him. "Hey mom."

"I've been so worried. I'm sorry if I sounded a little off but I just don't know what's going on anymore. People are telling me all sorts of things."

Rihanna followed them over to a booth and smiled as the waitress handed her a menu. "I'm just going to freshen up." She smiled at Paul's mother and headed to the rest rooms.

Paul watched her go and took a seat opposite his mother. "Mom… we got married this morning." He held his hand up at her protest. "I know it's not what you would have wanted for me and I can't explain to you right now why it had to be this way. Please… I am asking you just to trust me."

His mother studied him for a moment. "Do you love her?"

Paul smiled softly. "Yes… I do. Just, go easy on her."

She looked at her son and sighed. "Well I'm not happy but I shall reserve judgement for now. Will you be back for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure. Things are… complicated."

"That's what your father used to say. I should be used to this really shouldn't I?" She took his hands across the table. "I'm worried about you Paul. I just… I hope it's worth it."

"It is mom. It is." He looked up as Rihanna joined them and smiled. "Hey. You ok?"

Rihanna sat down and nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Hungry… but fine." She smiled at him.

"Rihanna… I'd like you to meet my mother."

Rihanna smiled softly and shook her hand. "I'm sorry it had to be like this. Everything happened a lot quicker than we anticipated."

Mrs Davis looked at her. "So Paul has been telling me."

They ordered their food and lapsed into silence until Katie's cell rang. Rihanna looked at it and frowned. "Sam."

"That can't be good." He watched as Rihanna shook her head softly and answered.

"Hey Sam."

"You're married?"

Rihanna winced slightly at the tone of her voice. "Erm… yes."

"Jesus. You don't do things by half do you?"

Rihanna rubbed her forehead. "Apparently not."

"Is Paul there?"

"Yup hang on." She handed the phone to Paul and dutifully got up as he headed outside to talk to Sam.

Mrs Davis leaned forward in her seat. "So… you want to tell me why my son has just got married when I didn't even know he was seeing anyone?"

"Paul can be a very private person Mrs Davis, especially when it comes to his love life."

"Oh I know. But you would of thought he would of mentioned something to his mother." She frowned. "I want you to level with me."

"I can't do that."

"Are you telling me that this is all classified? What the hell have you got him into?"

Rihanna drew a long breath and sighed. She leant forward and lowered her voice. "I haven't got him into anything. **He** got **me** into this. Now I cannot discuss this further with you as I'm sure you realise, this **is** classified. But I will tell you this. I trust Paul completely and I do not believe what he has been charged with. No matter what, I fully intend to stand by him through this and do whatever it takes to make sure that he comes out of this in one piece. I would **never** do anything to harm him in any way and furthermore I have no desire to see him hurt. Now I can understand that you are confused and worried regarding his wellbeing… you have no need to be. I am sorry I cannot tell you more and I sincerely apologise if this situation causes you discomfort. I would never intentionally cause hurt to yourself or any other member of your family but I'm afraid that this is the way it has to be."

Mr Davis studied her silently for a while before looking through the window at her son who seemed to be having a very animated conversation. "He has been through a lot these past years. I always hoped that he would find someone and settle down. I want him to be happy, raise a family and get some normality in his life." She turned back and looked at Rihanna. "I have had to put up with my husband and now my son, lying to me because of their jobs. I have no doubt that this marriage is a sham. But one thing I **do** know for sure. His feelings towards you are real. He loves you Rihanna. It is obvious to me. And whilst I have not known you for that long, I have a feeling yours are too. I believe you when you say you have no desire to hurt him, because I can see the love in your own eyes when you speak of him."

Rihanna smiled softly. "Yeah… that kind of crept up on us both."

"I'm sure that it did. He has that effect on people." She reached over and took Rihanna's hands in her own. "My dear… I ask of you only one thing. After this has all blown over, if you and Paul stay together, please would you consider a renewal of vows, so that his family… and yours can have the wedding I wanted for him."

"Of course. We would be happy to."

"Then you have my blessing. Anyone who would stand by Paul in this way… is welcomed to the family with open arms."

Paul stopped a short way from the door and looked at his mother smiling at Rihanna and holding her hands. He looked down at his own hand and spun the wedding band thoughtfully. It had been a spot decision to get married and they had done so at a church they passed. The priest had been more than happy to help for a small donation for his church. Rihanna had initially protested and he could understand why. A quick wedding with no family or friends present had not been her idea of her wedding day. He looked up and saw them chatting quietly at the table and promised himself that should this last, he would make sure that she had her day.

He returned to the table and they ate their food whilst talking about the upcoming holiday celebrations. He jumped slightly at Rihanna's touch.

"We've got company." He looked out the window and saw the car parked across the street, trying and failing to look inconspicuous.

"Mom…"

She nodded and smiled. "I understand. Be careful and call me when you can."

"We will." Paul kissed her cheek and rose from the booth. Rihanna hugged her softly and bade her farewell before she took the keys off Paul. "Hey."

"You want to outrun them – you need me to drive."

Paul sighed and followed her outside, reluctantly climbing into the passenger seat. He waved to his mother as they pulled out of the parking lot and then checked his mirrors to see the car following them. Rihanna pulled onto the main road out of town and frowned as she saw the road block up ahead.

"How much do you value this car Paul?"

"Not as much as I value my life."

Rihanna smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Paul grabbed the door handle as she swung the car off road and onto a dirt track. "You know where you're going?"

"Not really… but at this point, anywhere is better than here!"


	9. Awakening

Paul looked over his shoulder and saw the agents get into their cars. "We've probably got about five minutes head start… if that." He reached into the glove box and pulled out the map, grateful he'd had the foresight to place a Berretta and a zat gun in there the night before. He studied the map and located their destination, quickly setting to work on their current location. They'd made good time. There were about an hour away from Canada Pines and from the map it looked as though they could stay off-road. "We're not far, although we do need to find some way to cross the river."

Rihanna checked her rear view mirror and nodded. "Well so far the ground is ok, but the trees seem to get denser further downhill."

Paul found a bridge on the map and looked up to check their position. "We need to head west. There appears to be a small toll bridge about five miles from here. We can cross the river there." He folded the map and frowned. Those had not been police cars back there… they were NID. He remembered the President's words to him 'if the situation calls for it, level with her. Her life is worth more than a breach in security clearance.' He sighed. "Rihanna – we need to talk."

"Agreed, but I don't think now is the time Paul."

Paul gripped the door as she swung the car west and pulled onto an old track. "They'll catch up with us quite quickly. The bridge looks to be manned from here and… it's a draw bridge as well. What are you doing?"

Rihanna pulled the car over. "Switch."

Paul jumped out and ran over to the driver's side as Rihanna climbed into the back seat. "What are you doing?"

"Less talk – more driving!" She quickly found the bag she wanted and pulled out a short denim skirt, low cut white shirt and black wedge high heeled sandals. She pulled off her top and quickly began to change.

Paul glanced at her as she climbed back into the passenger seat and perched a pair of sunglasses on her head. Her long legs curled under her as she fixed a gold chain around her ankle. She quickly ruffled her hair and pulled it loose so it fell around her face and applied some lip gloss. "Dare I ask?"

She looked over at him at smiled. "Don't tell me you've never seen Erin Brokovich?"

Paul chuckled. "Remind me never to deny you anything. You look deadly."

She smiled and opened the glove box, picking up the Beretta. She looked at the other weapon. "What's that?"

Paul sighed. "We call them zat guns. Alien technology that operates using an electrical discharge. One shot stuns, two kills and the third…"

"…I don't want to know." She slotted the Beretta into the hem of her skirt and watched as Paul showed her how to arm the zat. "Interesting shape…"

"Yes… you wouldn't believe the amount of phallic shaped weapons out there."

"Sex mad aliens… who'd have thought." She took the zat and placed it next to the Beretta, using the shirt to cover both of the weapons. Paul slowed the car as they approached the tool bridge and Rihanna loosened her shirt to show a bit more cleavage.

"Looks like it's a one man operation." He turned and looked back down the road before reading the sign on the bridge that stated it was a no through route and no access to the public would be granted. "Whatever you're going to do, do it quick. We're got about two mintues before we have company." Paul pulled onto the bridge and stopped by the cabin.

Rihanna got out and walked slowly towards the cabin, swinging her hips and making sure that both her legs and chest were in full view of the man inside. She pushed open the door and smiled at him. "Hey there…" Her voice took on a southern drawl and she leant against the counter giving him a perfect view. "We're a little lost… my fault really. I just can't work out all these symbols on the maps." She laughed and turned to look at Paul who had wound his window down and was watching. She winked at him and he nodded softly. "I was wondering..." She turned her attention back to the man who was staring intently at her chest. "…you couldn't just lift the bridge for me? It's a long drive back to the main route and it's getting very hot out there." She ran her hand down her neck and to the top of her chest, allowing her head to fall back. "…there's only so much heat a girl can take before…" she returned her attention to the man who met her gaze "…a girl starts to do crazy things."

"I…er…I… I can't do that I'm afraid Ma'am…" His tongue licked his lips slightly as his gaze faltered. "…this is a no through route; I could get into a lot of trouble."

Rihanna leaned further forward over the counter and caught his collar bringing him closer. "Who's going to know?" She winked at him and traced his cheek with her finger whilst unhooking the zat with her other hand and arming it. "Besides… I'd make it worth your while…" She leant in closer as if to kiss him then grabbed his head and slammed it down on the counter, knocking him out. She stepped around and pulled the lever down that raised the bridge, checking quickly to make sure it was raising, she aimed the zat and fired it at the console. The circuits shorted and the manual over-ride for the bridge kicked in as it continued to raise. She quickly disabled the over-ride and ran out to the car. Getting in she glanced behind her to see two black cars closing in. "Just floor it!"

Paul slammed his foot down onto the gas and sped up the bridge, closing his eyes he felt the car leave the road and make the short jump to the other side and the steep descent. He felt the jolt as the car rejoined the tarmac and opened his eyes so that he could steer them off the bridge and down the track. Glancing in the mirror he saw the bridge was too steep for them to jump and smiled.

A blast hit the track in front of the car and Paul swerved to avoid the debris. A quick glance in his side mirror told him that a staff weapon was being used and he quickly turned off the track and into the forest area. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Rihanna arched her eyebrow and pulled her sunglasses down to cover her eyes. "Oh I could think of better punishments for you." She chuckled and settled back in her seat for the rest of the drive.

-

Sam nudged Daniel as she heard Kinsey ask for the check. "Time to go."

Daniel nodded and they quickly left their seats and paid. Once outside, they took positions to the side of the restaurants front window, Sam with her back to the wall and Daniel with a clear view of Kinsey who was making his way outside. "Er…. Sam?"

"We need to find out where he's going."

"Erm…" Daniel turned away from the door as Kinsey and his companion exited the restaurant. He knew they couldn't be seen and did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed Sam and pulled her to him for a long kiss. Angling himself slightly so that she had a good view of Kinsey he hoped to god she realised what he was doing. He was quickly distracted as his body alerted him to her close proximity to his and he soon became lost in the feeling of her lips on his, closing his eyes he momentarily forgot who he was kissing and moaned softly deepening the kiss. He was pulled back to reality with the shock that she was reciprocating his attention to her lips and he began to explore her mouth. Lost in the moment he groaned when she pulled back.

"He's on the move." Sam looked at Daniel who had a very dazed looked on his face. "Daniel." She snapped her fingers infront of his face and watched as his eyes focused on her. "We need to go."

"Right… er….yeah." Daniel turned quickly to hide his blush and crossed the road to his bike discarding his beard and cap in the process. Sam threw her hat and wig onto the sidewalk and quickly mounted her bike. Placing her helmet on she waited for Daniel to settle behind her and quickly started off down the road after the car that Kinsey had just got into, grateful that the mission ahead was preventing her from paying too much attention to how good that kiss had felt and how nice Daniel's arms around her made her feel.

Daniel however, being a passenger, did not have this luxury. As he kept half his mind on the job in hand, keeping his balance and not falling off the bike as they sped after Kinsey, the other half of his mind wondered back to their kiss. He certainly wasn't and never had been blind to her beauty. The chemistry they had shared at their first meeting in the Abydos gateroom had intensified as their friendship had grown. Their jobs and the situations they often found themselves in meant that the respect and level of friendship between them had grown over the years. Certain events had caused him to question his feelings for Sam on many occasions, but he had always dismissed them as concern and love for a friend who had been there for him through thick and thin.

After his descention though, his train of thought had began to turn. That question… it all came down to that one question. The one he had asked Sam in the tent on Vis Oban. For many days, once his memory had returned, he questioned why he had asked that. It had occupied his thoughts day in and day out until he had finally admitted that when he saw her on that planet, with no memory of who he was, she stirred emotions deep within him. Whilst Jack and Teal'c had seemed unfamiliar to him, Sam had caused a reaction in his heart. He had looked into her eyes and it was like coming home. An instant connection had lit within him and her passionate plea to him, to return with them had just fuelled his speculation that she was important to him. More than important. She was loved by him.

Of course once he realised that her words were true, there was nothing between them, his attention had focused on their friendship. She had been right of course, they were really, really good friends. But Daniel could not forget the feelings she had stirred within him, his immediate reaction when she had reached out to him and he had prevented her making contact, the jolt he had felt when his hand had touched hers, and the way her words had given him hope that he was not alone… he was part of something. Something important.

He knew this was why he had questioned Sam about her views on leaving SG1. He knew that he was fast approaching the point of having to tell her how she'd made him feel. He silently cursed himself knowing that after their kiss, she would demand an explanation. The time had come for him to level with her. His only concern… was her reaction.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the bike slowed down. Glancing across the road he saw Kinsey get out from the car and check into the motel. They watched as he left the reception area and headed to his room.

Sam scanned the design of the complex and decided which room they would need to maintain a watchful eye on Kinsey. Daniel climbed off the bike and made his way to the reception area, keeping his helmet in place whilst Sam made her way up the stairs to the room she had chosen, signalling the room number to Daniel. She watched as the car pulled away from the motel and sighed. They had time and they needed to talk.

Daniel paid the woman in cash and took the key up to Sam. Once they were inside they both removed their helmets. Daniel crossed over to the table and busied himself with making coffee whilst Sam looked out through the window to ensure they had a clear line of sight. Daniel walked over to Sam and handed her a cup of coffee. "I er… I guess we should talk."

"You're not wrong there Daniel… but first, we need to check in with the Colonel."

Daniel nodded. "Sam… uhm… we are going to be ok – aren't we?"

Sam smiled. "Daniel I've lost you more times than I care to remember… I'm not losing you again."

Daniel smiled as Sam dialled the Colonel's number from her cell.


	10. Acknowledgement

Sam hung up after leaving a voicemail for the Colonel and sat down at the edge of the bed, slowly drinking her coffee. Daniel took a seat in the recliner opposite and placed his own cup on the table. He studied her, as he had been for years. He knew she wanted to speak first, she was just choosing her words carefully. He waited patiently and kept his gaze on her. He knew she could feel it, she always knew when he was watching her. He smiled softly as she placed her mug on the floor.

"I should have seen this coming I guess, ever since that question on Vis Oban. I've known that we'd need to talk." She looked up and met his gaze. "I want to explain something to you Daniel. That look you gave me, when we first saw you on that planet. Your eyes scared me and I never thought I would ever say that about you. There was so much heat, passion and fire in your eyes at that moment; I have never seen you look that way. When I reached out to you and you stopped me, I swear in another time or place I could just imagine you grabbing my wrist and kissing me. It was… well it was weird." She sighed and laid back on the bed. Daniel remained quiet, letting her say what she needed to say. "I think that was the first time I saw you as a man and not a friend. It shocked me. I mean, we've always had a deep bond, since our first meeting in the gateroom on Abydos. I knew before I met you that we would spark, not physically of course, I mean mentally. Even when I read your reports before I joined the program, you paint a picture with your words to allow the person to see and feel what you do. In person, you are even deadlier and part of your charm is that you don't even know it." She turned so that she was lying on his side and could face him. "Back then things were different Daniel. You were married and things happened so quickly, we fell into a support role for each other and we stayed that way for years. We grew comfortable around each other, we spent so much time together both in and off base and yet I never grow tired of being with you. No matter how bad a day I've had or what mission has gone wrong, you always seem to know what I need. It's sometimes almost like you can read my mind. You know if I need to talk, need coffee or a hug, if I just need space or just a look that let's me know you will be there for me when I need you. I'm always glad to see you and that hasn't changed even after all these years. The number of times I've woken in the infirmary from injury and you've been there. You are my one constant Daniel. The person I can rely on no matter what. And you are an amazing man."

"Sam I…"

"Let me finish Daniel." She watched him nod. "When you ascended, it was different to the other times I've lost you. You were in pain, you were dying and this time there was nothing I could do, any of us could do. We'd been dancing a fine line for a long time Daniel, but I don't think either of us knew it. I think in many ways we'd already begun to progress past friendship but the transition was that natural, we didn't even realise. But at that moment, when I realised you weren't going to make it, I knew that nothing was there to stand in our way anymore and I hadn't told you. I think I had this crazy idea that if I allowed it to happen, if I admitted how I felt then I would lose you anyway. And your friendship Daniel is what has held me together all these years – I couldn't bear the thought of not having you as a friend. I told you when you were lying there how I felt. I was such a coward to leave it until there would be no repercussions to my words. That was a tough year for me Daniel. I was so alone and no one could comfort me. Your office was my sanctuary where I went to think and feel close to you. When I saw you on Abydos it gave me peace to know that you really were ok and still existing somewhere. That you were doing what you wanted and that you were happy. When the deal with Anubis went wrong, I was so scared for you. Once again, I didn't know where you were and when we found you that day… I cannot begin to describe to you how I felt. That question Daniel, that told me that somewhere, you'd been thinking this too. That though neither of us realised it, when you stripped away our jobs, our past, our memories… something was there."

Daniel smiled at her softly and nodded.

"Today… today just provided us with a way to test it with no consequences. Our jobs, for once, gave us the push we may have needed. I know now how you feel. That kiss told me all I needed to know Daniel. I don't know where we go from here but I know there is no going back. There is nothing to stand in our way and there is no excuse for not confronting this once and for all. For me, this is just a natural progression and I have no problem in following it and seeing where it leads."

Daniel frowned slightly and leant back in the chair. "Sam… I don't even know when to start, but you are right about Vis Oban. That question, I was so sure there was something between us. You were the only thing familiar to me, well not really you, but how I felt when I looked at you. Your plea to me to come home was so passionate, so full of belief… I thought we must have been involved. When my memory returned I couldn't figure out why I'd thought that until I forced myself to look deeper. For many years there have been things holding us both back and we have danced a thin line. I see that now. Like you I can no longer imagine my life without you in it, I was scared to admit anything in case I ruined what we had held for so long. But when I looked back, we had always survived you and I. No matter what life threw at us, we were always there for each other. No matter how busy, we always had time for each other. I just… I never knew how you felt Sam. You were always so guarded and I know that is because of what has happened to you in the past, but look at my track history, it's not perfect either."

Sam smiled and moved so that she was sat up, with her back resting against the wall.

"Today, I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I had no qualms about doing it because I knew that you would understand. But I didn't expect that Sam. I had always imagined that should I cross that line, it would be awkward at first, to shift from friends to lovers…" He sighed softly. "…today I realised that would not be the case. Today I realised that I can't deny my feelings anymore, I can't bury them, hide them, gloss over them… I guess the only thing we really need to figure out is where we go from here."

"Where do you want to go Daniel?"

Daniel let out a long breath. "I don't know Sam. That's the honest truth. I never imagined it to be a reality so I never allowed myself the luxury of thinking about it. I don't think I want to jump into this. Maybe spend some more time together outside of work, see where it goes. Allow it to happen as out friendship did, over time."

Sam smiled. "We've had over 8 years of time Daniel… but I know what you mean. Maybe do things that couples would do… dinner, movies, and days out… just shift how we spend out time together and see what happens?"

Daniel nodded. "Sounds good to me." He rose from his chair as she patted the space on the bed next to her. He chuckled softly and sat down closing his arms around her and enveloping her in a hug. This sort of contact wasn't new to either of them he placed a soft kiss on her hair and smiled as her arms rested around him, one wrapped round his back with her hand on his shoulder, the other firmly round his waist as she breathed in his scent.

"I hate to break this up Daniel but we need to keep an eye on Kinsey."

Daniel sighed softly. "I know." He released her and looked into her eyes. "I'm glad we've had this talk Sam…" He traced her chin softly. "I promise you won't regret it."

She smiled and closed the distance, enjoying a long tender kiss that took her breath away. She bit her lip softly as she pulled away and saw a sparkle in his eyes that she was sure was reflected in her own. "I'll take first shift."

"Ok. I'll go down the back exit and get us some supplies. That is if I can still walk after that bike ride."

Sam slapped him playfully. "Get used to it."

Daniel grabbed his jacket and kissed her softly. "Oh I intend to." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and left the motel room to the sound of her laughter. He hummed to himself as he made his way down the steps and sent a silent prayer of thanks to whomever was watching over him.


	11. Confirmation of truth

Paul turned off the engine as they pulled up infront of their pine log cabin.

"Wow… it's beautiful Paul." Rihanna smiled at him.

"Well… we need to find out what's going on and it's the holiday season. Most of the complex is booked out to Senators and the like. They all know what's going on with us so I'm hoping they'll be fruitful with leaking information, especially after they've had a few drinks down them." He chuckled. "I called ahead and informed the staff that this was our honeymoon, we need to make it believable. Now… sorry to broach the subject but what do you want to be called?"

Rihanna chuckled. "I kind of like Rihanna Meyers Davis… if that's ok with you?"

He smiled. "That's perfect. Now, after I carry you over the threshold, we'll need to scout for bugs."

"Ok." Rihanna got out of the car and walked up the small drive towards the beautiful two storey log cabin. There were lights already hung around the upper balcony and the railings outside. Lights hung from the slope of the roof and she could see the faint outline of a Christmas tree inside. She could feel the cold chill in the air and from the looks of the other cabins; they all had log fires as well. Her smile faded somewhat as she reminded herself that this wasn't her honeymoon, it was all a show. But she figured that seeing as she was in over her head anyway; she may as well enjoy the ride.

Paul joined her on the deck at the front and unlocked the door. He placed a hand on her arm to stop her entering and smiled evilly at her. "I wasn't kidding." He swiftly lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her through the door; dipping his head his kissed her softly on the lips. "Welcome to our home Mrs Rihanna Meyers Davis."

Rihanna smiled as he placed her back onto the floor. "Why thank you Mr Paul Davis." She watched him close the door and caught the bug detector he threw at her. They spent the next hour chatting amicably about their plans for the holiday until they were satisfied that the cabin was clean. "Right I suggest we get the luggage out of the car and get a fire started. I for one am in need of a hot shower and a change of clothes."

Paul sniggered softly. "I actually think you should keep what you have on."

Rihanna rolled her eyes. "I don't think so hun." She walked out onto the deck and he hesitated, her use of that word once the cabin was clean confusing him. He guessed she wanted to keep in the role to a certain point to be sure they didn't slip up… he sighed and followed her out to the car.

"Here… let me take the heavy ones babes."

"Thank you." She kissed him lightly on the lips and gathered up the rest, heading back into the cabin.

"You go have a shower and I'll start the fire. Shall I put some coffee on?"

"As if you need to ask me that?" She laughed as she headed up the stairs to the bathroom and the guest room. She stopped on the balcony and looked over the cabin. The large lounge area was dominated by the fireplace and a large Christmas tree, and on the secondary level on the other side of the lounge was the master bedroom. The double doors were open and she could see the room had French doors out to a balcony of its own. She heard Paul in the kitchen unpacking some food they had brought with them and smiled as she made her way to the main bathroom.

Paul heard her close the bathroom door and the shower switch on. After he had started the coffee pot, he set to work on the fire and then carried their luggage up to the master suite. He stopped in the doorway and took in the scene before him. A large vase of roses were on the bedside table, the room dominated by a huge king-size bed, with voile curtains hung from the bedstead. There was a large couch opposite the bed with a coffee table and a door which led into the walk in closet. Another door to the side he presumed led to the en-suite bathroom. He placed the cases on the floor and walked to the door and opened it. Sunk into the floor there was a large tub, with ornate taps. There was also a shower cubicle and separate sinks for them both.

He walked out and opened the French doors, moving onto the private balcony. The view was amazing and stretched out over the valley and to the mountains where snow was already present. The lake shone in the evening glow of the setting sun and he could hear the birds within the forest. He shook his head and made his way back inside.

"If only this was real, it would be perfect." He muttered as he made his way back to the lounge area to check on the fire. That done he gathered together Rihanna's new ID, drivers licence, credit cards and placed them on the table. He had guessed she would want to keep her own surname and had already had the various items made up in the name she had suggested. He shook his head, sometimes it was scary how well he did know her and yet at other times… she just amazed and shocked him.

He heard the shower click of and her soft footsteps as she headed into the guest room and turned on the hair dryer. He poured out the coffee and leaving hers on the side, grabbed his jacket and took it out onto the deck. He sat down on the top step and looked up at the stars which were visible in the gaps of cloud, wishing for once that he could be like everyone else on this planet, wishing he would just see stars instead of the devastation that often came from those planets so very far away.

Sometimes he wished he could just forget all that he had seen and live in ignorant bliss like those around him. But despite this wish, he knew in his heart that he would never walk away from the program… it was his life. Even if it left little room for anything else… it was a price he was willing to pay.

She sat down beside him, her coffee in one hand, her hair dry and stared out across the lake. "It really is beautiful out here."

"The brochures do not do it justice."

Rihanna lifted her head and gazed at the sky. "Looks like snow."

Paul laughed softly. "I don't get it. Why do people go nuts over snow?"

Rihanna looked at him. "Don't you ever just want to leave all the 'yes sir, no sir' bullshit behind and just be free? That's why people love the snow. It brings all ages together, all walks of life with no ranks to answer to. It makes us feel like children again, before we had to worry about money and life insurance… gives us the chance to just play."

"Play?"

"Yes play. Snowball fights, make snow angels, and build snowmen…" She looked at the vacant look on his face.

"I've… I've never done any of those things."

"Well that's going to change." She met his gaze as he turned to look at her. "The Air Force isn't your whole life Paul, there is room for more if you just allow it."

He sighed and searched her eyes. "How much do you know Ri?"

She shook her head and returned her gaze to the lake. "My father used to tell me stories when I was a child, of an artefact found in Giza that allowed people to travel to other planets. I would fall asleep listening to those stories and dream of far off places and alien civilisations. He always described them in such detail, with such passion…" She let out a deep breath. "Not long after I was assigned to you he came to see me and he told me that they weren't stories. It was real. He told me that we had made great enemies out there and that people within the Government were fighting for control as rogue units tried to take advantage of our new allies. He warned me to be careful who I trusted within the Pentagon."

"Yet you trusted me." He caught her frown as she returned his gaze. "Why?"

"I've seen you make enemies within the Pentagon Paul, people whom you should really be trying to get on your side. I've noticed the increase in late nights we've put in, the classified files that keep passing over my desk, the murmured phone calls. I don't know what it is about you, just something inside me, from day one, told me to trust you. It made me loyal to you which is why I am sitting here right now. I know you're involved… I just don't know to what extent. I know that your involvement had also affected your personal life which saddens me because you are such an amazing person, the envy of a lot of officers within the halls we work and the subject of many females' attentions. I know how hard it is for you to have anything to call your own, why your relationships have failed… your priorities are where they should be right now Paul. Don't doubt that. All I know is I intend to stand by you through this and if at the end we find ourselves wanting to stay together, then we shall."

"Do you mean that? Because I've got to tell you, I have fallen so far already it scares me. Legally, you are my wife and the feeling that alone gives me… is hard to describe."

She smiled softly. "Weird isn't it."

"I am so close to falling in love with you Rihanna, but I've held myself back for fear that when this is over, you will want nothing to do with me and I couldn't…"

"Paul that is not going to happen." She held his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. "Even if we are not together in this way, I will still be with you in whatever capacity needs be. I feel the same Paul."

Her voice was soft and as he gazed into her eyes he smiled as small snowflakes began to fall. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Rihanna laughed and stood up from the step, pulling him up with her. "I think it's a little late for that statement."

"You could be right." He mused as they headed back inside. He locked the door and made his way over the fire, dimming the lights as he went and settled on the floor next to her, pulling the afghan over them and leaning back against the couch. "I want to share so much with you, if I do this, there will be no secrets. Even if I have to fight the President…"

Rihanna sniggered and moulded herself against him. "I can see the headlines now. 'Davis does it again!' Now that **would** give them something to talk about."

Paul snorted. "Like they don't have enough already." He settled his arms around her and pulled her into his lap so she was resting against him and leant his chin on her head. His gaze settled on the fire and he smiled at the shadows that danced around the room. "You know, right now, there is no place I'd rather be than here with you."

Rihanna smiled and turned within his arms. Reaching up she pulled him in for a tender kiss, one she hoped would show him exactly how she felt. She heard the soft moan that escaped his lips as he deepened the kiss and shifted so he could lower he onto the floor. He broke the kiss as he settled over her, resting on his forearms to look down at her. The firelight gleamed in her eyes and caught the highlights in her hair. The smell of the burning logs intermingled with the scent of the pine tree that loomed over them. Her gaze never left his as he traced her cheekbone, down to her chin. If he was honest, he'd known this was coming. His arousal that first night had honed him into the fact that this woman would be his undoing.

But as he gazed down at her now, his train of thought altered. She may just be his salvation. He moaned as her fingers gently moved up his chest, undoing his shirt button by button. Carefully she slipped it off and threw it onto the couch beside them. When she looked back into his eyes, his silent question had been answered. She was his.


	12. Sobek

Jack sat in waiting at the agreed pick up point, the files he'd stolen under his arm and the information he'd gathered fresh in his mind. Kinsey was indeed up to something and if Jack believed all that he had been told, about to start a galactic war.

He shivered as he felt the down draft from the aircraft and moved back towards the cover of the trees. He waited until he heard the soft thud indicating its landing and moved towards the area. When he was several meters away the clock dropped and he quickly entered the door as the craft once again prepared for take off.

"It is good to see you O'Neill." Teal'c nodded as he wandered onto the bridge.

"You too T. Bra'tac." He turned and looked at the other occupant. "And you are?"

"I am Kaiman. I am Tok'ra." He nodded politely. "It is good to meet you O'Neill. Jacob Carter often spoke to me of you. He is greatly missed."

Jack arched his eyebrows at Teal'c. "The Tok'ra are in on this too?"

"Indeed O'Neill. It seems that rogue units have been in operation over the last month or so. As yet we do not know how they are getting to their destinations, but the Tok'ra have found a new Goa'uld on the rise who has been making deals with these people. Russia, Britain, France and China have all reported a significant increase in both unsolved disappearances and murders. The Tok'ra believe that somehow these units have been selling people to the Goa'uld for slavery. We have asked the Tok'ra to help us as we believe the information they can provide us with would prove useful and it will of course aid the alliance between the Tok'ra and the Jaffa."

Jack nodded as the cargo ship took off. "Fine…we need to get to Paul. This and the information I have for him will give him a good indication of who he needs to sound out up there. T you got those co-ordinates I gave you?"

"Indeed I have O'Neill. I believe that 5 miles would be an appropriate distance from the complex to land. We do not wish to draw attention to ourselves."

"Agreed." Jack pulled out his cell and dialled Sam's number. "Carter… get hold of Rihanna will you and tell Paul to meet us up on Cherry Pine Road, 5 miles east of the complex. We'll be there in…. well Teal'c is flying this thing so god knows."

"Will do sir."

Jack turned his cell off and took a seat as the cargo ship headed north.

-

Paul moaned softly and rolled over onto his back, turning his head he smiled at her sleeping form. He closed his eyes and remembered the tender way in which they had made love infront of the open fire and her laughter as he had wrapped her in the afghan and carried her to their bed. He opened his eyes again and sighed. Carefully he got out of the bed they were sharing and threw his robe on, quietly padding over to the French doors and walking out onto the balcony. The snow was falling quickly and there was a good few inches of it on the ground already. The lights from the street glistened on its surface and the breeze made the lake lap against the shore. He looked around the complex and noted most of the cabin lights were off indicating the residents were asleep.

He frowned as he heard Katie's cell phone ring and Rihanna's sleepy voice answer. He turned as he heard movement behind him and Rihanna approached also wrapped in a robe. "It's Sam."

He took the phone and smiled as Rihanna wrapped her arms around him and leant against his side. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Paul, sorry for the hour. Did I wake you?"

"No. It's fine."

"I've just had a call from Colonel O'Neill; he's headed your way and wants you to meet him up at Cherry Pine Road. I imagine he'd get there quite soon with Teal'c at the controls."

Paul raised his eyebrows and turned his attention to the forest up in that direction. He saw the snow blowing from the tops of the trees indicating a down draft. "I think he's already here."

"I'll call and tell him you're on your way. Oh and Paul… I suggest you take Rihanna, she's going to need all the information as well on this one if you're planning to infiltrate the group."

"Who says I intend to do that?"

Sam chuckled. "Night Paul."

Paul frowned as he looked at the cell.

"What's wrong?" Rihanna saw the concern on his face.

"We need to get dressed." He followed her inside and threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. He left her to finish changing and ran down the stairs, collecting his car keys, Rihanna's ID and his wallet in the process. He looked up as she made her way down the stairs and grabbed her scarf from the couch. She grabbed his and wrapped it round his neck before throwing him his jacket. She frowned slightly as he handed her the zat gun. "We're not going up there unarmed."

She took it and slotted it through her belt. "No secrets Paul."

He leant forward and kissed her. "I know."

Together they left the cabin and carefully began to drive down the street towards the entrance of the complex. Turning east onto Cherry Pine Road he made sure that the car was following the tracks left by an earlier vehicle. He glanced over at her as she looked out of the window.

"Did you mean it when you said no secrets?" She turned at looked at him closely. "Because if you really want to get to these people, I'm going to need as much information as you."

Paul nodded. "I know… and I meant it. From this point on you will know everything I know because if we get through this together, at least you will know what to expect if you stay with me."

Rihanna smiled and narrowed her eyes as she saw something to the side of her. "Pull up here."

Paul pulled over and they got out of the car. "Colonel."

"Davis… and you must be Rihanna."

"Colonel O'Neill."

"T and Bra'tac are in the cargo ship…" Jack began to make his way back to the clearing with Paul and Rihanna following behind. "I assume that you've taken the 'no option but to tell all' train of thought?"

"To be fair she already knew quite a bit Colonel. And seeing as she is and will be playing the role of my wife, she needs this information as well."

"Yeah… I heard you got married. Congratulations." He stopped by the door to the craft and looked at them both. "Davis I know what to expect of you but…are you sure you want in on this Meyers?"

"Yes Colonel. I'm aware of the risks."

"Oh I doubt that."

"I seriously wouldn't sir. My father is General Robert Meyers."

Jack whistled. "He ran Area 51 for a good few years."

They followed Jack inside and Rihanna smiled when Paul leaned towards her and whispered. "Area 51?! Anything else you want to tell me?"

"OK. So Bra'tac you know… this is Captain Rihanna Meyers… Davis…" Jack shook his head softly at the irony of the situation. ""Davis and er… Davis… this is Kaiman of the Tok'ra. He has some interesting news about a rogue unit that is in operation with some new Goa'uld that's raised its ugly head."

"Goa'uld?" Rihanna looked at Jack.

"Yeah… over the top, cliché, bad actors… the bad guys. Very theatrical and over-confident."

"The Goa'uld have enslaved millions of worlds and rule as gods to the people. They take on the persona of your Egyptian deities and destroy those planets which are of no benefit to them. They capture people by use of the Chapp'ari and use stolen technology to make them appear immortal."

Rihanna frowned. "Chapp'ari… Stargate… the artefact is the Stargate?"

Jack frowned at her. "Yes… the Stargate. How did you know that word?"

She sat down on a ledge. "My mother was Egyptian and versed me in all the myths and legends of her people. I can speak ancient Egyptian and I can read Hieroglyphs. All children were told stories of the Chapp'ari and the monsters with the eyes that glowed. The story was used to inform the youngsters of their birthright and their history and warn of the dangers of tampering with artefacts found within Giza."

Jack walked over to her. "What else do you know?"

"Well I know of the Stargate, my father told me stories when I was younger. I know there are rogue units in operation and that the governments are fighting for control of it. I know that there is a power struggle going on within the Pentagon and I know my home country's history being well versed in their rituals and beliefs."

"What do you know of…. What did you call that Goa'uld again?" Jack turned to Kaiman.

"Sobek."

"Sobek? The god of the Nile. He was a lesser god and was thought to be a demon associated with crocodiles. His worship began in an attempt to pacify the many creatures that lived in the Nile. Many temples were erected in his honour containing large pools for the crocodiles. The people thought that if they worshipped him, the danger the creatures posed to the Nile area would be greatly reduced. Gradually, Sobek, as a major one of its residents, also came to symbolize the produce of the Nile, thus the fertility that it brought to the land and so his status quickly became more ambiguous. Sometimes the ferocity of a crocodile was seen in a positive light, Sobek in these circumstances being considered the army's patron, as representative of their strength and power."

"Figures." Jack snorted. "So… what we need to figure out is how this unit is getting people through to Sobek and what he's offering in return. We also need to find out who's involved."

Paul sat down next to Rihanna. "Well most of the residents of the complex know our situation and have no doubt realised that I'm no threat to them right now. I'm hoping that with a bit of coaxing and some alcohol that we can get as much information out of them as possible."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Jack looked at Teal'c. "In the meantime we're going to head on back to the Jaffa base and see what we can come up with there. I got some files for you with information on who's been in and out of Peterson in the last month or so. I also picked up this file but it's encoded or something. I was going to get Daniel to have a look at it but maybe Rihanna might make some sense of it."

Rihanna took the file off Jack and opened it. "It's in Hieroglyphs."

"Can you translate it?" Paul looked at her.

"Well yes… it may take a while though."

"I'd suggest that I send Daniel and Carter up here but I've got them tailing Kinsey."

Paul shook his head. "Probably not a wise idea Colonel, no offence but people are not going to let us get close with two members of SG1 around."

"Good point Davis."

"I wish you luck Major Davis, Captain Meyers."

Paul smiled. "Thanks Teal'c."

"Right kids get going. Carter will keep in touch with us using the Tollan device she sneaked out of Cheyenne so anything we need to relay to you and likewise can go through her."

"Good luck Colonel."

Jack nodded as Paul and Rihanna left the cargo ship and waited for them to get a safe distance before nodding to Teal'c to take off. "T why is it then just when I think we've whopped every Goa'uld arse, another rears it's ugly head?"

"It is likely that Sobek may have been in hiding for quite sometime O'Neill and has recently learnt of the Goa'uld defeat. No doubt he is using the Ori threat to expand his position. It is well known that the Tauri are concentrating their efforts on this."

"Great so the whole galaxy now knows our business." Jack moved to stand behind Bra'tac at the controls. "So… the Tok'ra have infiltrated Sobek's ranks I take it."

Kaiman nodded and approached O'Neill. "We have several operatives within his ranks who are feeding us back the information they receive. So far he has posed little threat but our operatives grew concerned when his slave numbers increased drastically. Whilst looking over the flight plans of his small fleet they noticed that every planet visited had a Stargate which raised their concerns. Currently we are uncertain as to how Sobek is procuring his human slaves but given the information you have shared with me, it does seem likely that they are coming from Earth."

Jack sighed. "T what are the chances of there being another Stargate on Earth. I mean, we've already got the gate from Antarctica at the SGC, the original gate from Giza was destroyed…"

"I am unsure O'Neill. I believe the best person to ask would be Daniel Jackson."

Jack looked out of the window as the cargo ship cleared Earth's atmosphere. "Well that's just going to have to wait. In the meantime, let's just hope 'Team Davis' can work something out."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Team Davis?"

Jack shrugged and made his way to the ring room to find a quiet spot to doze.


	13. Realisations and Introductions

Authors note: I apologise in advance, I'm not good with the whole time/date thing or particlarly well versed in USAF timescales either so I guess wherever works for you when you read this works for me too :) Thank you once again for your kind reviews and as you can probably already see this is panning into quite a long novel. So enough of me yapping... enjoy and remember feedback is GOOD!!!

-

Rihanna moved straight into the kitchen on their return to the cabin and began to make a large pot of coffee. Paul frowned and made his way over to her leaning against the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Making coffee, I think I've got a long night ahead of me."

"You need to sleep Ri."

She sighed and turned to him. "Paul you may be used to all of this but I'm not. I need to start translating that document as we need to know what we're up against. Tomorrow is our first day on the complex and I strongly suggest we walk round and introduce ourselves but I don't want to do that until I know who we're introducing ourselves to. You know me Paul… when I set my mind to something…"

He nodded. "I know. You've always given me 100 in your work, and you are right we do need to know more before we jump in." He glanced at his watch. "We've had four hours sleep already so I suggest with a lot of coffee we get cracking. We can always nap tomorrow."

"Ok… I suggest you look over Colonel O'Neill's information and see if you can make sense of the comings and goings over at Peterson."

He nodded and set all the files on the table, separating them into two piles. He fetched a couple of pens and some paper and took a seat, taking the first document and beginning to read. He smiled but didn't look up when she placed his coffee beside him and started to make notes.

Rihanna took a seat and began to look over the hieroglyphics. As she began her translation she sighed softly realising that Paul would no doubt have even more questions for her now. She had forgotten he knew nothing of her family or her background. Well, he knew what her file said but that didn't mean he'd put two and two together. She began to make notes remembering to correlate it to relevant Egyptian myths so that Paul would be able to read them more easily.

Several hours later, Paul rose and wandered over to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. He smiled as he looked out of the window where the snow was still falling and the sun was beginning to rise. People were beginning to stir as lights came on in the cabins around the lake and he knew there was not much time left before they would need to make an appearance also.

"Oh my god…"

He turned at Rihanna's statement and quickly made his way to the table. "What's wrong?"

"They're not using the Stargate Paul… well at least not directly anyway."

Paul grabbed his chair and dragged it over to hers. "What do you mean?"

Rihanna looked at him. "A long time after the Stargate was discovered in Egypt, a secret archaeological dig was started close to the burial site. I'm guessing they thought that if the gate had been buried during an uprising as was commonly believed, that other artefacts may also be there. They found mainly tablets which were photographed and destroyed… there are no notes to say what was on them but I'm guessing it would easy enough to find out. There are a few references to storage places within these documents." She took the coffee he offered. "Anyway… they did find a few strange pieces that were taken back to Anullis for examination."

Paul frowned. "Anullis… wasn't that the codename for the small engineering development that used to occupy the site that Area 51 now stands on?"

She nodded. "The documents are fairly vague as to the finer details but backwards engineering was attempted on them. It took scientists nearly 30 years to figure out what they did and I can't find any records of their whereabouts after the 70's…"

Paul closed his eyes knowing something was coming that he didn't want to hear. "Go on…"

"The devices were able to turn people into energy and transport them anywhere with what seemed to be unlimited distance ability." She saw the frown on his face. "Ok… I'm not good with science but from what I can make out this device was in two parts. Part one was a homing device or base unit that was left at a permanent site and which was used to program the hand held devices. There was no limit on range or the number of units that could run off one base unit. The hand held devices were capable of transporting two people's energy signatures and sending them back to the base unit where they would be re-materialised. Think of Star Trek 'beam me up' but over much larger distances."

"So you're saying that once a person had this device they could enter co-ordinates somehow of anywhere they wanted to go and it would transport them there. Once there it would allow them to take another back with them." He saw her nod. "That would account for the missing people being untraceable but if each device can only carry two that must mean…"

"…there are a lot of them out there." Rihanna stood and rubbed her neck thoughtfully. "There is no mention as to how many the scientists managed to engineer. It will be worth checking with the USAF records to see how many of them are still around to question."

"Maybe your father could do some digging."

"Maybe though to be honest I'd rather not involve him in all of this."

"Ok we'll see what we can find out but we may need his help."

"Ok but he has a choice Paul." As he began to clear the notes up she set about making them some breakfast.

"Did the transcripts mention anything about the size or look of the devices?"

"No not much except that it was small, probably the size of a pendant… or a wrist band." She looked up as there was a knock on the cabin door. She glanced at the clock. 08.30. Sighing she made her way over to the door, checking first that Paul had hidden all the paperwork. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi there. I know it's early but I wanted to welcome you to Canada Pines. My name is Kirsty McCullough, we're neighbours."

Rihanna smiled as she heard Paul in the kitchen finishing breakfast. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rihanna and that noisy beggar back there is my husband Paul. We were just making some breakfast and coffee. Would you care for a cup?"

"Well if you're sure it's not too much of an intrusion. I know this is your honeymoon and well… we all know what that means don't we?"

Rihanna looked at the woman's knowing look and indicated for her to enter, closing the door behind her. She rolled her eyes at Paul over the woman's shoulder and then took at seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh my… you certainly did pick a good one there." Kirsty gave Paul the once over and nodded appreciatory at Rihanna as she took a seat.

"Hi Kirsty… tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee, black please if it's not too much trouble."

"No no trouble at all." Paul waved his hand dismissively as he returned to make the coffee. He noticed her glancing around the cabin, noting where everything was and smiled when he realised that both his and Rihanna's clothes from the night before were still where they had been thrown in the heat of the moment. He picked up all three mugs and headed over to the table. "There you go." He took a seat and kissed Rihanna softly.

"Ah…. Still in novelty stages. So sweet."

She didn't hear Paul's soft snigger but Rihanna did as she returned her attention to their visitor. "So… I noticed that the complex has already been geared up for Christmas and what with the snow I imagine everyone is in the mood."

"Oh yes, celebrations start here early. We, my husband and I, come here every year. He's a general in the USAF you know. General Mark McCullough. Do you know him?"

"I've heard of him." Paul gave Rihanna's knee a quick squeeze under the table to remind her that he was one of the people they were hoping to get close to. "We haven't had a chance to look around the complex as we arrived her quite late last night. By the time we'd settled in, we had no interest in going sight seeing."

Kirsty laughed. "Oh I can imagine. Well the men are off hunting this afternoon while the wives have a little retail therapy. We don't you join us Rihanna, it would be a good way to introduce yourself to everyone as I imagine you are here for the month like the rest of us."

Rihanna nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

"And I'm sure that Mark will insist that you go hunting with the men Paul."

"Oh I don't know, I've never been hunting before."

Kirsty laughed loudly again. "Oh they don't really hunt my dear, it's code for 'let's all get together and have a few beers whilst we talk shop without the wife's nagging' I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Erm… well ok. I mean I don't want to intrude or anything…"

"Oh rubbish… we're having our BBQ tonight so it'll be good for you to get to know everyone." Kirsty rose and placed her now empty mug in the sink.

"A BBQ? In this weather?"

"Oh yes… we have a covered patio area at the back of our cabin and a large firepit. Not even torrential rain can keep Mark from his annual Christmas BBQ." She made her way over to the door. "We'll see you then?"

Paul and Rihanna nodded then watched her walk down the drive. Kirsty carefully made her way along the street and back to her own cabin where her husband was waiting for her.

"Well?"

"Well I think they really are married. They are both wearing rings, are completely comfortable around each other and they look very much in love without it appearing staged. I glanced around the cabin and they had obviously had a night of passion last evening as there were clothes thrown over the sofa and the afghan from the front of the fire was missing."

"Well you women seem to have some weird insight to all of this. I take it you've invited them today?" He watched his wife nod. "Then I shall leave it down to you to sound out Rihanna whilst you leave Paul to me. I have a feeling they may be two useful people to have around."

Kirsty raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing, walking instead to the kitchen to start on their own breakfast.

-

Rihanna looked down as Paul shoved a list under her nose whilst she was serving the breakfast. "Why am I not surprised he's top of the list?"

"I know. Most of the people who have coming and going out of Peterson over the last month are either on the appropriations committee or in sub groups." He pulled out her new ID and credit cards. "This card is linked to your current bank account but try not to use it. This card and cheque book is one that has been set up by the President to help us cover our tracks as has this credit card. Both of these have no limit."

"That was generous of him."

"He wants to get to the bottom of this and apparently is prepared to go to any cost. Just remember when you sign your name to put Davis at the end of it."

Rihanna gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir."

Paul laughed and tickled her. "Retail therapy eh? Just remember to keep your ears open as well." He kissed her neck gently then stepped back as she handed him his breakfast.

"I'm female Paul; unlike you I can do two things at once."

"Ouch" He sniggered as he sat down and began to eat.


	14. Entrance

Paul emerged from the en-suite and took in her appearance. Tight jeans with black heeled knee boots pulled over, a fitted black sweater that looked expensive, a fitted black Prada coat and a Prada handbag, finished off with perfectly applied make up and straightened hair. He grinned.

"You scream 'I have a credit card and I'm prepared to use it'. I like it."

Rihanna laughed. "Well that is the general idea is it not?" She took in his appearance. "You on the other hand look very 'Yeah I'm military but who cares' are you sure that's the right look to go for?"

Paul turned and studied himself in the mirror. "Well I don't want to appear too eager and I also don't want to appear too disinterested."

Rihanna gave him another once over. "I agree its fine."

They made their way downstairs and left the cabin arm in arm. The other wives were already waiting in the limousine parked at the end of the drive and Mark was waiting for Paul. Paul pulled her in for a long kiss and then murmured in her ear suggestively and loud enough for Kristy, who was hanging out of the open window, to hear. "Make sure you pick up something for later."

Rihanna laughed and blew him a kiss as she got into the limousine and waved as they headed off.

Paul smiled and turned to Mark. "Now tell me that isn't worth all this aggravation?"

Mark chuckled. "I concede your point." They began to walk towards his cabin. "So what are you planning to do now that you've fallen out of favour?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm open to offers. I mean I've given years of my life to the USAF and if this is how they're going to repay me then I have no qualms in scamming them for all they're worth."

"An interesting perspective. You think you'll get away with it?"

"I know enough to get by, besides I have a lot of favours to call in. It's amazing what a few well timed and well placed phone calls can do."

Mark stopped and looked out over the lake. "I've got to tell you Paul that a lot of people here don't trust you. They think this is all a well planned scam, laid out so that you can worm your way in and sell us all out. We've seen it before and no doubt we will see it again. Mainly from the Washington bigwigs who feel they've been passed over for some reason or another… but never anyone from the SGC."

Paul looked at him. "What do you think?"

Mark met his gaze. "I don't know. But I intend to find out." He held his arm out indicating for Paul to enter the cabin.

Paul held his gaze for a moment longer and then entered; taking a seat on the vast couch that occupied the main area. He watched Mark sit down. "You think I'm a spy?"

Mark laughed. "A spy? No I wouldn't go that far. A mole maybe."

"Now why would they need a mole? They already have more than enough information on the various rogue units that operate within the NID to make their move if they so wished."

"And yet they don't."

"Of course they don't. They'd get buried in red tape for months by the appropriations committee. It's no secret within the Pentagon where Kinsey's loyalties lie… with the highest bidder. It's not a bad attitude to have."

Mark leant back against the couch and studied him. "My wife seems to think that you're genuine. You know how women are, all into this 'touchy feely' crap. What bothers me 'Major' is that you have nothing of value to bring to the table, and without that, I'm curious as to what makes you think you would have anything to bargin with."

"My extensive knowledge of the SGC, its staff, allies, enemies, procured technologies. I can remember various gate addressees', I have many encrypted documents containing mission reports and mining locations… not to mention of course, the location of the new Alpha Site."

"You'd betray your colleagues?"

Paul smiled. "For the love of a beautiful woman… without question."

Mark narrowed his eyes.

"General I have risked my life in situations that most can only dream of and for what? For the SGC to play God and decide 'how' we should form alliances and gain technology? At first I believed in their reasoning, we'd made a powerful enemy and we needed as many people on our side as possible. But then when more and more of our allies held advanced technology and were unwilling to share… well let's just say I'm far more concerned with my own planet to be worrying about who's feet we tread on in the meantime. I'm done with playing nice 'General', I'm done with considering millions of other people before Earth, I'm done with trying to fit in with 'their' cultural beliefs and bend to their will. I don't care how we get the technology anymore, as long as we get it."

"What does your wife think?"

Paul shrugged. "She's not as well versed in all this, she knows some but… she's mainly oblivious to the whole thing. You know how woman are… show them great sex and money, they'll do anything you want them to."

Mark smiled. "Well… we are going to be late. And whilst I usually enjoy making a late entrance, I think this time, I want to enjoy the looks on their faces when they see you sitting there."

Paul nodded and followed Mark out to the car. Leaning back in his seat he hoped he'd been convincing enough. He had never been any good at these power games, it was one of the reason's he'd taken the job as the SGC liaison. It enabled him to play the parts he needed to but stay well outside of the risk area. Now, he was well and truly stuck in the middle of it. But when the President personally calls in a favour – you can hardly say 'no'.

"What do you drink?"

Paul glanced at Mark. "Anything with a high alcohol content."

"Excellent."


	15. Infiltration

Rihanna stopped and looked at some of the purses on display. As she picked up a few that caught her eye for a closer look she was aware of a conversation taking place on the other side of the high display unit. Casually she continued to look at the purse in her hand whilst she listened.

"…I'm not really sure how much more I can take. I mean I know its all business but this is supposed to be our vacation as well."

Rihanna recognised Kirsty's laugh but she wasn't sure who the other woman was. "Oh my dear, you just have to accept it. There's no such thing as a business free day in this occupation. Just spend the money and enjoy it."

"That's difficult when he's out all hours doing whatever! He didn't come in until gone three this morning. He gave me some lame excuse about having to pick up a special delivery from the next town. At three am? I ask you!"

"You'll get used to it my dear. These men don't keep office hours and as new as you are to all this, you should understand why. Now we have other business to attend to. We have a new comer in our midst."

Rihanna heard the other woman chuckle and placed the purse back on the stand and moved away quietly. She wandered down the aisle and stopped at a rack of evening dresses.

"Have you seen anything you like?"

Rihanna smiled and turned to Kirsty. "No, not yet. And I'm quite sure that Paul didn't mean this kind of clothing." She grinned mischievously.

"Oh I'm sure you're correct." Kirsty turned to the other woman at her side. "Rihanna this is Kay, she's recently married Major Robert Keys and this is also her first trip to the complex."

Rihanna smiled. "Ah a kindred newbie. Nice to meet you Kay."

"Hello Rihanna. I was just going to have a look for some shoes."

"Shoes are something I don't need."

Kirsty smiled. "Well, we'll be stopping at Café Umber for coffee in around twenty minutes. We'll see you there."

"Sure."

Rihanna watched Kirsty and Kay move away and made her way over to the lingerie section. She cast her eyes over the various items and sighed. "I have no idea what the hell he'd like."

"I don't think it really matters does it? It's no liable to stay on for too long." Rihanna turned at the voice and frowned. "Sorry… I'm Amber, Major Christopher Master's wife. I noticed that Kirsty seems to be taking quite an interest in you and I know first hand how annoying she can be. Thought I'd swing by and offer some relief."

"Oh… well hi. And thank you." Rihanna smiled. "She can get a little too much at times."

Amber giggled. "Oh you have no idea. She was at my cabin at six am this morning and invited herself in to discuss the menu for the BBQ tonight. Like I care at that time in the morning!"

"She seems to be the type of person who wants to play Queen Bee." She smiled when Amber gave an affirmative nod. "Life and soul of each social occasion, seen to be wearing the most expensive jewels..."

"…hosts all the 'right' parties and can cut you down to size with a mere glance." Amber picked up a long black silk nightgown, edged with gold lace. "This would look nice on you… be careful though. Kirsty knows how this game works and she knows you are a threat to her."

Rihanna took the garment and frowned. "A threat? How so?"

"You're young, beautiful and from the looks of it, money is no object to you. You and your husband have been on the right side of the law all your lives… your switch has given you a lot of power. Power that you might not be aware of. Between you, you hold more information that they could get in months." Amber studied her. "You're wondering why I'm telling you this – aren't you?"

Rihanna leaned against the rack and studied her carefully. "The thought did cross my mind."

"Let's just say, Kirsty has been on my wrong side most of her life and I'd love to see her taken down a peg or two. I believe you've got what it takes."

"Oh?"

"Make no mistake; the wives hold all the power in this game. Whilst the men are plotting their next moves, the women have the power to 'persuade' them to their own will."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Kirsty had an affair with Chris last year… let's just say…"

"…payback? Some games I don't play."

"Oh I'm not suggesting you sleep with Mark… no I actually like you." She laughed. "I'm just suggesting that you use your natural talents…" She gave Rihanna the once over "… to damage the social butterfly's wing so to speak."

Rihanna moved over to the cashier and paid for the night gown, waiting patiently whilst it was wrapped for her. "Well that could be a problem as I've never been much of a social butterfly myself."

Amber chuckled. "That will soon change with my help. Besides… the more influential you are, the more influential your husband is."

Rihanna groaned playfully. "He's got a big enough head as it is."

"That is way too much information."

Rihanna looked at her shocked. "You are beyond help."

Amber took her arm and steered her out of the shop. "Welcome to my world."

Kirsty and Kay looked up as they approached the café.

"Don't look now but look who Amber's taken under her wing."

Kirsty frowned. "Stupid woman. If its revenge she seeks, she is not going to get it that way."

"Oh I don't know. Rihanna has the potential to give you a run for your money."

Kirsty straightened herself in her chair. "Oh we'll see about that."

Kay smiled as the two sat down at the table. "What would you like Rihanna?"

"Ooo… something sweet and full of fat."

Kirsty raised her eyebrow. "But my dear… your figure?"

Rihanna chuckled. "Oh I don't worry about things like that. I get enough exercise each night." She winked at Kirsty and tried to hide her smile as she left the table in a huff.

Kay looked at her. "I'm sure you do."

Rihanna watched Kay leave and follow Kirsty. "Was it something I said?"

Amber laughed and shook her head. "Way to go… put yourself out there as a sexual object. She's running scared already."

Rihanna looked down at her bag and pulled out a small compact mirror, reapplying her lip gloss in one smooth movement. "Ooops." Her breath caught in her throat as she caught a glimpse of Kirsty heading back to the table and her gaze settled on the pendant around her neck. Fashioned in the shape of a sun, the stone in the middle held an eerie glow. She snapped the compact shut and smiled as Kirsty sat back down at the table.

-

Mark smiled as Major Keys and Major Masters entered the lounge room. "Ah Christopher, Robert… I'd like you to meet Paul Davis."

"Major Davis… I've heard a lot about you." Chris shook his hand and then sat down as Robert did the same.

"So… you left quite a hornet's nest in your wake didn't you?" Robert looked up and ordered a large whiskey from the waiter who was lurking nearby. "Can't say I blame you though. You give them years of service and all they do is stab you in the back."

Chris laughed. "He's hardly in the same position as you though Rob, technically you did steal those reports."

"What reports?" Robert smiled and turned his attention once again to Paul. "You could go far you know, especially with a hot little wife like yours. Kay isn't really into the whole 'social' scene and that has held me back on numerous occasions."

"And got you passed over for promotions. You really need to kick her into shape you know. If she's not prepared to play the game, you need to find someone who will. You'll end up dying a Major without holding the dinner parties the powers that be demand."

Robert sighed. "I know. I'm kind of hoping that this little 'trip' will alter her perception somewhat."

"What about Rihanna Paul? Is she the type to aid your cause and raise you status in the circles that matter?"

Paul grinned. "Well we've never had to worry about that before, but I can't see her protesting too much. She likes to socialise and she's a fantastic cook. Besides, she'll do anything to help me further my career."

Both men raised an eyebrow.

"Anything eh?" Mark sat down next to Paul. "Well you're one lucky man… and an unfortunate one all at the same time."

"I don't follow."

Mark chuckled. "One thing you need to learn. The women have more power than you know. Often we have to turn a blind eye to their methods, ask no questions and just accept the benefits it brings. If you're wise… you'll do the same."

"I'm not sure I like what you're telling me."

Mark slapped him on the back. "Oh come on… minor indiscretions are forgivable… it's when they become public the problems start."

Paul followed the three men as the made their way into a back room to eat. "Rihanna is careful, most of the time I have no idea how she managed to do something and I don't ask."

"A wise man." Mark ordered his meal and looked at Paul.

Paul shrugged. "As long as she gives me what I want, then she can do as she pleases. Although I must admit… I don't like to think about it."

Chris handed the menu back to the waiter and waited for Paul to order his food. "You love her… it's unusual but admirable. Most of us lost all sense of love when we entered into this profession. We don't have a lot of time for it."

"Yes I love her… but she is replaceable. After all… I'm outcast now so it doesn't really matter does it?" Paul looked at the men around the table. He had a nasty feeling that if he told them how attached he really was to Rihanna that they would use her as a pawn if needs be. He just hoped they were buying it.

Christopher nodded. "A good view to have, although if I were you I'd hold onto her. She's implicated as much as you from what I hear so she has nothing to lose either."

"That's a good point." Robert reached across the table and Paul caught sight of a leather wrist band. A strange glint caught his eye but before he could study it any longer, Robert raised his glass. "To the men who have the power and the women that gave us it."

The other three men raised their glasses also. "Hear hear."

As Paul drank from his glass the pieces of the jigsaw began to fit together in his mind. He hoped he was wrong because if he wasn't… Rihanna was in real danger.

Mark cleared his throat. "Now…. We have another order."


	16. Tok'ra operative

Jack, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Kaiman stepped out of the rings and into the cool crystal tunnels.

"I believe one of our operatives was due back recently. We should have more information on the current situation. I believe that we should speak to the council before we decide on our next move."

Jack smiled. He'd become a more mellowed in his dealings with the Tok'ra, thanks largely to Martouf/Lantash and Jacob/Selmak. He'd never admit it openly, but he did miss them. The Tok'ra were good allies to have and their ability to infiltrate the Goa'uld had always made Jack respect them, even if he didn't necessarily show it. "Sounds good to me? And then maybe some food."

Kaiman nodded and entered into the council chambers stopping at the grave looks on their faces. "This can't be good."

Jack nodded to the council and took up position near the front of the hall, turning when someone else entered the room. "So? What's new?"

"_I'm afraid the news is not good Colonel O'Neill. One of our operatives returned a few days ago and another one this morning. She has informed us that the rest of our operatives will be following shortly. The situation has become too volatile for them to remain._"

"Volatile? I thought you'd be used to dealing with the Goa'uld by now?"

"_Whilst this is true Colonel, there is something you must understand about Sobek. He is not interested in forming an army to conquer the galaxy, he has one purpose and one purpose only and that is to infiltrate the Tauri._"

Jack sighed. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Teal'c looked at Kaiman and then back at the council. "How does he intend to do this councillor?"

"_We have found out that Sobek has been experimenting with Ba'als cloning techniques. It seems that some of the humans he has taken from your planet have been purposely chosen. He intends to replace those in power with Goa'uld clones and rule from within. I would guess that those on your home planet who are working with him have provided him with personal information so that his clones can act their lives without causing suspicion. It also appears that he has thirty or so symbiotes within his possession. Our earlier report of him being the only surviving Goa'uld it seems was premature._"

"So it would seem."

"O'Neill we cannot allow Sobek to gain a foothold within the Tauri. We must launch an attack on his base to prevent this." Bra'tac looked at the council. "Will you give us the location?"

"_Of course, we concur that Sobek must not be allowed to continue on this path. We will of course do all we can to help you in this course of action. Ah… Mayan, please come._"

They turned to look at the woman who had just entered the chambers. She smiled at them as she came to stand infront of the council. "Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Bra'tac, Kaiman… I am here to provide you with schematics of the settlement where Sobek remains at this time. I am also here to advise you of where the symbiotes are likely to be kept. Although I held a high rank within his command, there were certain parts of the settlement that even I could not gain entry to. I believe that this is where the cloning is taking place. He was muttering about not having a full set within the last days I was there. I have some information on the people who have already been cloned, not all of whom are Goa'uld; however they do have mind control devices which are set to activate once the Goa'uld are within the Tauri. Presently, until the operation begins, the clones which are currently on Earth would be acting as normal and give no indication as to their purpose. I believe our first course of action would be to decide who Sobek is missing and warn them as soon as possible."

"_Colonel O'Neill, we should get word back to the SGC regarding this matter immediately. We have tried to dial in on several occasions but we have failed._"

"Oh yes…. Now there may be a problem there."

"_How so?_"

"Well let's just say that the SGC isn't operational at this time. We've been shut down."

"_Then is it not possible Colonel that the SGC has already been compromised?_"

Jack looked at Teal'c. "Did you sense a symbiote in that Jefferies guy?"

"I did not O'Neill. But it is possible that if he were a clone, his program could have been preset."

"Great." Jack muttered and looked at Mayan. "Just a question, the people he's been gathering, do they follow any particular pattern? Government leaders, Air Force personnel…?"

"From what I have been able to ascertain, both the groups you have mentioned are represented. Come… we shall retire to the discussion chambers and look over the information I have brought back with me. You may have more of an idea where this is going than I do."

Jack nodded to the council and followed her out into the tunnels.

"O'Neill… if Sobek is looking to gain foothold in the Government it is probable that he would chose people who have a background in betrayal. If that is the case…"

"…Paul and Rihanna could be in danger."

Bra'tac sighed. "I will return to the Jaffa base by Stargate and see what other information I can find."

"I will go with you."

"No Teal'c, without the Stargate the only way you can return to Earth is by ship. You must stay with O'Neill in case you need to return before I make it back."

Teal'c bowed his head to Bra'tac. "Good luck my friend."

Bra'tac nodded and made his way to the rings as Mayan brought them into the discussion chamber. Her head dipped slightly and Jack smiled. "_Colonel, Teal'c… my name is Keisha, I am Mayan's symbiote. We spent five of your Tauri months within Sobek's ranks and due to our position, were able to gather much information. I have stored this on crystals to make it easier for transportation. I feel the best course of action would be for us to return to Earth as soon as possible and look over the information on route. I fear that more of your people are in danger and we cannot waste time looking over intel here when we do not have the luxury of the Stargate available._"

"She is correct O'Neill. It will take at least 48 hours to make the return trip."

"Ok let's go kids."

"Kaiman and I will also return with you, we may be of assistance."

Jack sighed. "Fine. But let's stock up on supplies first, I get grouchy when I don't eat."


	17. Busted

Daniel mumbled quietly as he started to wake up, he reached out and opened his eyes when his hand hit an empty bed. Smiling he remembered the night before. He'd brought back take out and they'd sat on the bed eating and talking. He'd been a little worried that it would be awkward at first, given his revelation but as with most things that had happened between Sam and him, they both took it in their stride. There was one bed in the room so he'd offered to sleep on the couch but Sam had protested saying that they may as well start to get used to the idea of being more than friends. He'd fallen asleep with his arms wrapped round her and when he'd woken in the night, his movement had woken Sam. She'd smiled and kissed him softly, telling him to go back to sleep as they had a long day ahead of them. He had, but only after snuggling closer to her and kissing her neck which had made her giggle.

He moaned softly and rolled onto his side, catching sight of Sam who was busy at the table, hooking up the Tollan communicator with her laptop. "Hey."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Hey sleepyhead."

Daniel climbed out of bed and moved to sit opposite her. The chill against his naked chest made him shiver slightly and he stretched his legs out fully to ease the ache that had settled there. "So… What you doing?"

Sam looked at him and groaned playfully. "Well I was attempting to interface the Tollan device with my laptop. I'm hoping to be able to piggyback a signal off the back of it to allow communication with the tel'tak that Jack is using." She grinned. "But that's kind of hard to do with you sat there in sweats."

Daniel looked down at his lack of attire and blushed. "Um… sorry."

Sam laughed. "Don't be… it's just yet another thing I need to get used to."

Daniel frowned. "As in…?"

"Well it's not like I haven't seen half naked before, it's just I used to have to hide the fact that I found you attractive… now I can ogle you openly." She hid her smile as she ducked her head behind the laptop to check the connection, but she didn't miss the blush on Daniel's face.

"Ogle? Um… Sam?"

"Yes Daniel."

He got up and grabbed a top, quickly pulling it on and returned to his seat. "Did you… um… ogle anyone else?"

Sam suppressed a giggle and looked up at him with a deadpan expression her face. "Well there was Narim, Martouf of course, Paul… that Lieutenant Connor is quite cute as well…" She laughed as Daniel playfully slapped her arm.

"Funny. Coffee?"

Sam kissed him gently. "Mmmm yes please."

"So… how does that work then?"

Sam smiled. "It sends out our IDC code so if Colonel O'Neill is monitoring subspace communications, he should be able to talk to us, much like you would on ship-to-ship links."

Daniel chuckled. "You'd best hope that Teal'c or the Tok'ra are with him then or you've got no hope."

Sam accepted the coffee he offered and nodded. "Well seeing as this was all his idea, I would assume he'll be looking for the link."

Daniel snorted. "How long have you known Jack, Sam? You should know by now never to assume anything where Jack is concerned."

"I like to be optimistic."

"Yeah I've noticed that about you lately, you've taken a leaf out of Jonas' book."

"Jonas? Quinn?"

"Yeah… he was always very 'up'!"

"Yes well… considering what the Colonel usually has to deal with, even for him, this should be a walk in the park?"

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "'Should' be…"

-

"O'Neill… I have been monitoring subspace communications and I have found a signal that contains SG1's IDC."

"Carter?"

"I believe so. Shall I attempt to communicate with her?"

"Sure… we need to get this information out as soon as possible."

"I shall attempt to raise Major Carter now."

Jack was about to remark but chose to ignore the comment that was just asking for a witty retort, instead settling for a less sarcastic version. "Sure… you attempt away."

Kaiman and Mayan walked onto the bridge as Teal'c managed to establish a link.

"Carter – you there? Daniel?"

"Here sir."

"Hey Jack."

"Right… bad news I'm afraid. We have a Goa'uld on the loose. Sobek… and yes Daniel I realise you are about to give me the entire history of that particular god but we've already had it from the Tok'ra thank you." Jack smiled at Daniel's expression as visual kicked in. "The Tok'ra here have been spying on him for months and it seems that Ba'al left some of his cloning technology behind. The slimy arse is currently cloning people from Earth and is looking to infiltrate the Government and cause all sorts of problems."

"Major Carter it seems that Sobek also has a large supply of symbiotes although he does not intend to use them in all of the clones. The Tok'ra have mentioned that many of the clones have memory control devices implanted into them that whilst currently are inactive, once the placement of all the clones is complete, will activate to allow Sobek to control them. We believe that Major Matthew Jefferies is one of these clones."

Sam nodded. "That makes sense. Take out the SGC first. Do we have a list of names?"

"Oh yes… a very extensive list." Jack sat down at the controls. "We're on our way back to earth now with two Tok'ra who have extensive knowledge on this operation. We're looking at two days travelling time. I want you both to head up to Canada Pines and pay a little visit to Paul and Rihanna; we think they're in danger."

"Why would you think that Jack?"

"Because Daniel, most of these names are on the appropriations committee and almost all of them have a background in under-hand deals or betrayal to the government. Given Paul's current situation…"

"…you think that they're liable to be recruited." Daniel nodded. "Makes sense Jack… but we'll never get anywhere near them…"

Jack raised his hand. "Daniel you're just going to have to be creative. Go in disguise as married friends of Paul and Rihanna… you'll be fine. It'll be believable."

"What makes you say that sir?"

"I'm not blind Carter… you two have been falling into this role for some time now. If there isn't something going on then there should be. Now get going… we'll meet you there. Oh and Daniel… just because I like you, doesn't mean I won't kill you if you hurt her."

"Um… yes Jack."

Jack grinned. "Ok… get to work kids!"


	18. Authors Notes

Authors notes:

Thanks as ever to my two best readers  drgemini86 and bethtaurichick – you guys rock! At this point I'm sticking with completely AU and more AU lol. I love the original team so I'm sticking to that too. So in short, Jack is still Colonel and commander of SG1, Sam is still a Major. I'm a sucker for Sam/Daniel as Beth will tell you so I'm having that as well and Paul deserves a little action also.

Even though this is AU…. Jacob and Martouf are dead… although who knows, I may yet find a way to bring one of them back (I'm just not telling you which one  )

So… there you go… I want to have my cake and eat it too… and since I'm not restricted by the powers that be… I'm going to get it!!!!!!

More to come….. as ever, thanks for bearing with me on this one


	19. Discovery

He pulled his knees up to his chest and listened intently to the sounds coming from the hallway. He knew they'd be back; they always came at least twice a day. He didn't know what they wanted… all he knew is he'd rather be anywhere but here. He wasn't even sure who he was but he did know that this wasn't where he should be. He wasn't sure how he knew this… he just did.

It was so dark and very cold. The only time light came was when they did, dim light from the torch they carried. He was numb from hunger and drained from the situation. The device they kept using on him made him uncomfortable, made him see and feel things that weren't there. It scared him and he no longer knew what was real and what wasn't. He heard soft footsteps in the hall and saw the dim light approach, frowning he moved closer to the metal bar door to get a better view, but the owner of the footsteps was just out of sight. He knew it wasn't them; their footsteps were loud and quick.

Moments later he heard another set of footsteps approach from the other direction and looking through the bars he could see these belonged to a woman. He strained to hear the conversation.

"_It is no longer safe, we must return soon."_

"_I agree… but there is still much we need to learn. Another order has been placed and they will be here shortly, I'm afraid that this latest batch is a lot closer to home."_

"_SGC personnel?"_

"_I'm afraid that one of them is and since we have no contact with the Tauri at the moment, we cannot warn them."_

He leant against the cold wall and frowned. The voice was so familiar to him and that word… SGC… he knew it but he was struggling to connect the memory.

"_We are fast running out of options. The symbiotes are being moved from storage within the next rotation. If we do not do something soon… our chance will be lost and we cannot allow that to happen."_

"_And what do you suggest?"_

"_I am unsure. Sobek is gathering intel from various members of his organisation, if we have any hope of stopping this, we must find out what it is."_

"_Agreed. I am due on duty shortly; I will see what I can find out. In the meantime, maintain a low profile and find out what is going on."_

He moved into the shadows as one of the figures moved away down the hall and thought about what he had heard. Hearing the word symbiote had caused a mixed reaction in him. He felt anger, remorse, loss and comfort all at the same time and he could not explain it. And that voice… he still knew it… he concentrated hard to see if he could find a name, an explanation… but there was nothing.

He hated this, knowing he should remember something at least but never coming up with the explanation of why. Feelings that lived within him that he seemed to have no control over, familiar items and names which in fact meant nothing to him. He balled his fingers into a fist and slammed it into the hard ground. He was getting no where… fast.

The words just kept spinning around in his mind: SGC, symbiote and that voice…

Heavy footsteps began to sound in the hall and he hid further into the shadows. They stopped by the woman's position and a heated discussion began to take place in a language that he recognised but couldn't understand. The male voice sounded angry whilst the female voice was calm and low. She was obviously trying to placate him. His voice became louder and suddenly the sound of a discharging weapon could be heard, echoing down the hall. He covered his ears with his hands, wincing at the sound, a sense of dread washing over him. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Upon lowering his hands he heard her voice loud and clear.

"_Where is your god now?"_ He leant forward and looked through the bars, his eyes widened when he saw the weapon discharge again, twice and the body disappear. He gained his first real look at the woman and narrowed his eyes as a faint memory clicked into place and as she walked past he whispered softly.

"Anise?"

The footsteps stopped and backtracked to his position. He moved swiftly so that he was completely in the shadows. He saw her own shadow fall across his room as she held the torch behind her and looked in.

"_Who is there? Who dares to call me by name?"_

Realising that he had inadvertently drawn attention to himself and yet fuelled by the knowledge that he somehow knew this woman, he moved forward as she pulled the burning torch towards the door and waited for its light to infiltrate the room. He watched her eyes widen as she saw him and he frowned at the voice that sounded next, a voice that shouldn't belong to her.

"Dear god…"


	20. Bait

Rihanna made her way up the stairs and away from the main throng of the party. Somehow and purely by the grace of god, both she and Paul had managed to gain the first string of acceptance into the group… Paul with his offhand remarks about their marriage and her by a display of extravagance at the mall. She sighed as she walked onto the upper decking area and leant against the railing. Paul was inside with the men, chatting shop and seamlessly mingling with the officers they were keeping an eye on… she was bored of the trivial conversation of the wives and partners; they were all fighting for prime position and the prize of being the most influential. No matter how important the task she faced was, there was only so much she could take of that and she was at her limit.

"You given up already?" Mark joined Rihanna on the decking. 

"Excuse me?"

"You do realise that Kirsty is the Queen Bee don't you? She doesn't take kindly to new comers stealing her thunder."

Rihanna laughed. "I'm not trying to steal anyone's thunder – trust me on that one."

"You're trying to assert your position, I've seen you. Most of the wives are watching you like a hawk when you talk to their husbands, the rest of them are looking at your expensive attire in envy. You've already caused quite a stir and you haven't even played your first hand yet."

Rihanna narrowed her eyes at him and smiled at him slyly. "You're way out of your league."

She raised her chin as he moved towards her. "Oh you think do you? I must admit that the way Paul talks about you does not do you justice. You are smarter than you let on and either he chooses to ignore it or he uses this fact to his own advantage. Either way – he plays a dangerous game."

"If you are trying to imply that my husband uses me to do his dirty work…"

"I'm not trying to imply anything." Mark leant into her and whispered into her ear. "Just don't bite off more than you can chew."

Rihanna met his gaze as he backed away. "Those should be my words… to you." She smiled softly and made her way back inside. Glancing across at the kitchen area she saw Kirsty in the middle of the wives, showing off her new shoes she'd purchased in town that day. 

"I hear she paid over two thousand for them… such a waste on her." Rihanna took the drink that hovered infront of her face and chuckled as Amber came to stand beside her. "I mean what does she use to apply her make-up each morning – a trowel?"

"Do you think a trowel would do it?" 

Amber laughed. "Hmmm on second thoughts…." She downed some of her own drink. "Oooo don't look now but Mark is giving you the once over…"

"Yes he just cornered me outside. I must say I'm not sure what to make of him. He tried to stare me down and warned me to back off Kirsty." Rihanna turned so that she was facing Amber. "I must say – I'm quite tempted to take her on now. I love a good challenge." She grinned at Amber over her glass.

Amber raised her eyebrow. "I think Mark is more worried about Paul. If you gain a higher influence so does he."

"Ah. That would make sense." She looked over Amber's shoulder and watched as Paul gave one of the women a once over and sighed. She wondered for the tenth time that day if she really had taken on more than she could handle. The more time she spent with him, the harder is was to remember that this was all show. Despite what had happened between them, she knew he would do whatever it took to get to the bottom of this and do what he needed to do. If that meant sleeping with someone else…. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

"You ok?" Amber turned and followed her gaze. She saw Paul look over at them and shrug, smiling at his wife. "Sorry Ri… but if he wasn't married… I so would."

Rihanna laughed and slapped Amber on her arm. "Shush you… that's my husband you're ogling!"

"Hmmm speaking of which he's headed this way."

"Hey Amber." He smiled and then kissed Rihanna possessively. "Can I steal her away from you for a moment?"

"Of course… see you later Ri." Amber turned and headed back towards the makeshift bar area. 

"What's up?" Rihanna lowered her voice and kept an eye on the crowd.

"I think Jefferies is up to something. He's acting a little odd and to be honest, I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Want me to go snoop?"

"I think it's a little dangerous…"

Rihanna turned and looked at him. "…it will be easier for me to get information out of him. Besides… I think he views you as competition and me as the bait."

Paul sighed. "I'm not sure I like the idea of my wife being used as bait."

Rihanna bit her lip slightly. "Well if I were your wife I'd probable agree…" She headed off towards the staircase and the direction she'd last seen Matthew, leaving a stunned Paul in her wake. 

"Feisty isn't she!" Mark smiled at Paul. "I do hope she's worth it."


End file.
